


Stranger Danger

by epne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I exaggerated their size difference so sue me, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Matt and Rey are not related to anyone in the Star Wars universe, Matt is 40 and Rey is 19, Mentions of vaginal sex, Omegle, Power Dynamics, Rey is a virgin, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Skype, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, and by that I mean mentions of Rey getting fucked with a lightsaber, mentions of cunnilingus, mentions of face fucking, mentions of object insertion, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: Matt's got a Darth Vader complex and insomnia, Rey's got nerve and a dangerous amount of curiosity. Why wouldn't they meet and have virtual sex in an anonymous online chatroom?





	1. Omegle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing the most depraved, useless, fan fiction on the planet instead of studying for any of my seven finals? It's more likely than you think.

Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t know why she did it. It was really just a simple combination of boredom, loneliness, and curiosity. 

**STRANGER: 16 M USA**

_Too young_. Rey hits the escape key twice to leave the conversation. She’s only nineteen but she doesn’t like talking to people younger than her, especially people under eighteen. Even if it’s for an entirely innocent conversation it just weirds her out. She wants to yell at them for being on this hellsite at all, tell them to close the window and read a book, go outside. But then, who is she to talk?

She had first heard of Omegle when she was twelve. It had been featured on some documentary they had been playing at the teen center she used to go to. The point of the documentary had been to deter kids like her—vulnerable, at-risk, youth—from going on sites like it, and to stay safe on the internet. Read: not meet crusty old men who will use your own nudes to blackmail you into sending them even more nudes. The documentary however had pretty much the opposite of its intended effect on Rey.

Intrigued, the next day at lunch Rey had snuck into her school’s computer lab and visited Omegle for the first time. For all her community's griping about avoiding the website her school hadn't even bothered to block it. And so started her affair with Omegle. She had tried the video version at first, but seeing the actual people she was chatting with in real time made her uneasy even if they couldn't see her—there were no webcams on her school's old desktops. However, the chat section without webcams had provided Rey with just the right amount of excitement without terrifying her completely. Seven years later and it still gives her the same thrill.

**You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like Star Wars.**

Star Wars, she can work with Star Wars. It’s not even that she’s particularly passionate about Star Wars or wants it discuss it or anything, but people who use tags usually make for more interesting conversations. 

**YOU: hi**

****

**STRANGER: A**

****

**YOU: b**

****

**STRANGER: Well at least you know I’m not a bot.**

Punctuation, that’s not something Rey’s used to seeing on here.

**YOU: damn, that’s kinda what i was looking for… real humans do not interact**

**STRANGER: Sorry to disappoint.**

**YOU: i’ll let it slide for now, but you’re on thin ice**

**STRANGER: I’ll keep that in mind.**

**YOU: so, star wars?**

**STRANGER: Yeah, love it.**

**YOU: even jar jar binksa?**

**STRANGER: Certain parts are better than others. I’ll admit to that.**

Rey sits up a little straighter against her headboard and adjusts her laptop. Maybe this conversation will actually go somewhere. 

**YOU: fair enough**

**STRANGER: Why are you on here?**

**YOU: i’m bored, isn’t that why everyone’s on here?**

**STRANGER: You make a good point.**

**YOU: same reason you’re on here?**

**STRANGER: 100 points to Gryffindor.**

**YOU: wow you guessed my house on the first try**

**STRANGER: I’m a genius.**

**STRANGER: Or Dumbledore pretty much exclusively gave points to Gryffindor and I’m just quoting him.**

**YOU: oh**

**STRANGER: That was a joke.**

**YOU: oh**

**YOU: funny?**

**STRANGER: Not really.**

**STRANGER: That was stupid.**

**STRANGER: Sorry.**

**YOU: you don’t need to apologize**

**YOU: harry potter references are good**

The person Rey is talking to doesn’t start typing a response right away. She looks around her dark room and hopes that they don’t leave the conversation. This is the first semi-decent interaction she’s had all night, and as the clock in the corner of her screen changes from 1:34 am to 1:35 am, she bites her cheek. 

**STRANGER: So who’s your favourite Star Wars character?**

Rey huffs a sigh of relief. God, she really is a pathetically lonely person. 

**YOU: idk prob han, you?**

**STRANGER: Darth Vader for sure.**

**STRANGER: Han’s kind of a bitch in my opinion.**

**YOU: could say the same thing about anakin tho**

**YOU: & han is not a bitch, he’s just confused and doesn’t wanna be there, which I relate to**

**STRANGER: That’s why I said Darth Vader, not Anakin.**

**YOU: semantics bro**

**STRANGER: I still think that Han is a bitch.**

**YOU: agree to disagree**

**STRANGER: I’ll fight you on that and win later.**

**STRANGER: How old are you?**

**YOU: 19, you?**

**STRANGER: 40.**

**STRANGER: I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.**

**YOU: if i get uncomfortable i can just close the tab**

**YOU: it’s not that hard**

**STRANGER: As long as you’re okay with it.**

**YOU: i am**

It makes her heart flutter a little to know she’s has the attention to a forty year old man. Well he might not be a man, but most people in the Star Wars tag are, so that’s what her money is on. 

**YOU: m or f?**

**STRANGER: Male, my name is Matt.**

**STRANGER: Nice to meet you.**

**YOU: nice to meet you too**

**YOU: f btw**

Rey knows she’s probably supposed to share her name with him at this point, but she doesn’t. There aren’t many people named Rey in the world and for some reason she feels like if she shares her name this guy will be able to track her down at the drop of a hat. She knows it’s illogical but that doesn’t change the way she feels. Maybe that documentary did instil some sense into her after all, if not unreasonable paranoia. 

**STRANGER: Where are you from?**

**YOU: california, you?**

**STRANGER: New York.**

**STRANGER: City.**

**YOU: oh wtf isn't it really late there?**

**STRANGER: Yeah, it’s 4:30 here.**

**STRANGER: I have trouble sleeping.**

**YOU: ah gotcha**

Rey should probably be sleeping too. She’s more concerned about his not sleeping though. 4:30 is quite a bit worse than 1:30.

**YOU: anything i can do to help you sleep?**

Matt makes her wait the longest he’s ever made her wait before he replies.

**STRANGER: Getting off helps me.**

**STRANGER: Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.**

Rey runs her tongue over the backs of her teeth in quick contemplation. 

**YOU: like i said**

**YOU: if i’m uncomfortable i can always just close the tab**

**STRANGER: Okay.**

**YOU: so what gets you going?**

**STRANGER: Don’t laugh.**

It’s not like he would be able to tell if she did. 

**YOU: i won’t**

**STRANGER: Star Wars.**

**YOU: what? like gold bikini leia or something?**

**STRANGER: Vader.**

Rey blinks at her laptop screen. All the more power to the guy, but she had said she was female. She scrolls up quickly to make sure that she had in fact said that, sometimes all these Omegle conversations blend together. 

**YOU: like you want him to fuck you… or?**

**STRANGER: No!**

**STRANGER: No. More like his power turns me on. He could bring the galaxy to its knees. He submits to no one. He could do anything, take anyone he wants. No one has power enough to stop him.**

Rey wants to point out that pretty much all of the movies negate everything Matt has just said. Instead she presses her thighs together tightly, cunt throbbing twice. Matt seems to have some sort of power complex and that works very well for Rey. 

**YOU: ah**

**STRANGER: Do you ever get turned on watching Star Wars?**

Rey thinks about that for a second. Sure she’s been turned on while watching Star Wars, but she thinks that that probably has more to do with her sex drive as oppose to the movies themselves. 

Ewan McGregor could get it though. 

**YOU: yes**

**STRANGER: Would you watch the movies with me?**

**YOU: depends**

**YOU: is all we’d be doing watching the movies?**

It’s not that Rey comes on Omegle to have cyber-sex with random people, it isn’t. In fact, usually when conversations turn sexual she’s very quick to exit the conversation. That being said, there’s something about _this_ conversation that’s getting to her. Matt's age thrills her for one thing, but there’s something more to it that she can’t quite place. Maybe it’s the fact that there’s been around twenty messages since their conversation took a turn and he hasn’t said he just wants to put his dick in her. Internet foreplay is a thing Rey is into apparently, she makes a metal note of that and tries not to dwell.

**STRANGER: At first.**

**STRANGER: Then I’d run my hand up your thigh and wait to see how you liked that.**

**YOU: what if i did?**

**YOU: like it**

**STRANGER: I’d slip my hand into your pants as Darth Vader enters the base on Hoth.**

Rey’s cunt clenches desperately. She’s doesn’t really care at all about what the hell Darth Vader is or isn’t doing on Hoth but she goes with it. 

**YOU: and then what?**

**STRANGER: I’d play with your pretty little clit.**

**STRANGER: I’d use the slick from your little pink pussy to make it better for you.**

**STRANGER: You’d be so wet for me.**

**YOU: i am**

Rey replies honestly. Both of her hands are settled firmly on her keyboard, and her laptop is still decidedly planted on her lap but she can feel her cunt aching. She knows that if she reached down to part her lips there would be no shortage of evidence of her arousal. 

**STRANGER: Fuck baby.**

**STRANGER: What do you look like?**

She’s at a loss for how exactly she’s supposed to reply to that. Before she can begin to worry about it though Matt helps her out.

**STRANGER: I’m 6’3”, 245, light hair, dark eyes.**

Rey feels her nipples pucker up against the tight shirt she’s wearing at his description. She clenches and unclenches her jaw as as she types. He’s a fucking giant and apparently that also works very well for her. 

**YOU: 5’5”, 130, brown hair, brown eyes**

**STRANGER: You’re perfect.**

She knows that he can’t see her, so he has no evidence to back up his statement at all, but she can feel her face getting hot nonetheless. 

**STRANGER: I’d cup your little cunt in my hand.**

**STRANGER: You’d be so small compared to me baby.**

**YOU: fuck**

**YOU: please**

Rey presses the cool backs of her hands into her cheeks and shivers once. 

**STRANGER: I’d play you with just my fingers until you begged me to come.**

Rey is drawn out of the fantasy for a moment and scrunches up her nose. She highly doubts what he’s saying, but doesn’t mention it. 

**YOU: what would you do next?**

**STRANGER: I’d strip you and eat your 19 year old pussy until you couldn’t see straight.**

**STRANGER: Bet I could cover your whole cunt with just my tongue.**

Rey turns her head sideways to bury it in a pillow before using it to muffle a quick scream. 

**YOU: i wish you were here**

**STRANGER: I know baby.**

**STRANGER: Me too.**

**STRANGER: I know a website we can use to see each other.**

Rey’s already pounding heart speeds up, she can hear the blood rushing through her ears. 

**YOU: i can’t**

**YOU: i’m sorry**

Rey knows her limits. 

**STRANGER: It’s okay baby.**

**STRANGER: Don’t be sorry.**

**STRANGER: We can just keep going with this.**

**YOU: ok**

Rey unfurls the fingers of her left hand from where they had been clenching her comforter. 

**YOU: would you fuck me?**

**STRANGER: Not yet.**

**STRANGER: First, I’d make you come so many times you couldn’t even remember your own name.**

**YOU: you talk a big game**

**STRANGER: Trust me baby, if you were with me I’d make good on all of it.**

**YOU: guess i’ll just have to take your word for it**

**STRANGER: I would ruin your young little cunt.**

**STRANGER: You would be a needy little mess by the time I fucked you.**

**STRANGER: A sloppy little mess.**

Funny, Rey thinks, because that’s exactly how she would describe the current state of her underwear. 

**STRANGER: Before I’d give you my cock I’d fuck your pretty cunt with Darth Vader’s lightsaber while you took me in your mouth.**

**STRANGER: You'd let me fuck your mouth and throat.**

**STRANGER: You wouldn’t just take it. You would love it.**

**YOU: please, i want that so badly**

And she does. 

**STRANGER: I’d fuck your face until I came.**

**STRANGER: You would look so pretty with your face covered in spit and spend.**

**STRANGER: Your little cunt wrapped around the lightsaber.**

**YOU: it wouldn’t be enough for me**

**YOU: please**

**YOU: need you**

**YOU: your cock**

Rey covers her face with both hands. It’s almost too much for her. She’s never done anything like this before and the conversation is making her squirm. 

**STRANGER: I’d drag you off the floor and take you to a mirror.**

**STRANGER: You’d be so small in front of me.**

**STRANGER: So young.**

**YOU: fuck**

Rey is well aware that she’s not pulling her weight in this conversation, but she’s not really sure what she’s expected to say. And besides, it seems to be working for Matt just fine. 

**STRANGER: I’d make you beg for it.**

**YOU: how?**

**STRANGER: I’d rub my cock into your pretty little clit until you couldn't take it anymore.**

**YOU: please, so wet for you**

**YOU: only you**

Rey clenches her stomach muscles rhythmically.

**STRANGER: I’d fuck you slowly.**

**STRANGER: Make you watch as you submitted to me, submitted to my cock.**

**STRANGER: I’d hold you up when your knees would give out.**

**STRANGER: I would use use as my own personal toy.**

**STRANGER: I’d make you feel so good that you would forget anyone that came before me.**

**STRANGER: Play with your little clit as I took you.**

**YOU: no one**

**STRANGER: What do you mean baby?**

**YOU: there was no one before you**

**YOU: only you**

Rey’s wearing a pair briefs but she can feel dampness on her thighs. 

**STRANGER: Fuck baby, you’re a virgin?**

**YOU: yes**

**YOU: do you want to take my virginity?**

**STRANGER: More than anything.**

**YOU: want it**

**YOU: want you to take care of me**

It’s an honest admission. Rey can’t help but feel like they’ve hit some sort of turning point. Fantasy blurs more solidly with reality than before. 

**STRANGER: What’s your name?**

Rey barely hesitates before her hands are flying over the keyboard. Her earlier reservations about sharing her name are completely overshadowed by her need for him to know it. 

**YOU: rey**

**STRANGER: Are you touching yourself for me Rey?**

She didn’t know how much she wanted to see him use her name until it pops up on her screen.

**YOU: no**

**STRANGER: Please touch yourself for me baby.**

**STRANGER: Circle your clit with two fingers. Don’t touch it directly. Just circle around it.**

Rey rolls her eyes but compiles. It doesn’t feel bad, actually it feels good, but Rey knows exactly where this road leads to: disappointment. 

**STRANGER: You’re gonna cum for me tonight.**

**YOU: doubt it**

**YOU: that’s never happened before**

**STRANGER: What do you mean?**

**YOU: i’ve never cum before**

**STRANGER: Fuck baby, you’re killing me.**

**YOU: sorry**

**YOU: i’ll write a really nice eulogy for your funeral**

**STRANGER: One day I’m gonna plug that smart mouth of yours with my cock for real.**

**YOU: promise?**

**STRANGER: Yeah baby, I promise.**

Rey groans out loud, still circling her clit with two fingers from her left hand like he had told her to. Her laptop bounces around lightly with the movement. 

**STRANGER: Run one finger over your clit gently. Try and find the spot that sparks your body up.**

She tries to listen to what he’s saying. With one hand she runs a finger gently over the bundle of nerves but every time she feels like she’s found the right spot she loses it just as quickly. 

**YOU: i can’t find it**

**YOU: wish you were here to do it for me**

**STRANGER: I know baby.**

**STRANGER: Are you on your back?**

**YOU: yes**

**STRANGER: Try flipping over.**

**STRANGER: Get on your knees.**

Rey scrambles to do as she’s told, desperate for any sort of relief. She sets her laptop on her bedside table with her right hand and wipes the sticky fingers of her left on her comforter. She then kicks the blanket down before pulling off her t-shirt and soiled underwear so that she’s completely bare. A thrill runs up her spine as she settles on her knees, her face and shoulders pressed into the soft mattress. She uses her right hand to type as her left hand makes its way back down to her clit.

**YOU: ok**

**YOU: i am**

**STRANGER: Good girl. Now find that spot for me.**

It takes her a moment, her fingers slide imprecisely over the nub before she manages to make contact, _good_ contact. When she runs the curve of a nail lightly over it she can feel the muscles in her stomach jump. The bottoms of her feet tingle as heat runs up and down her legs.

**YOU: fuck i found it**

It strains her neck to look at the screen of her laptop but she needs to. She needs to know what Matt is going to say next, needs his direction. He’s some three thousand miles away from her but she feels like he has complete control over her body.

**STRANGER: You’re so good for me Rey.**

**STRANGER: Keep working that spot.**

**STRANGER: Add just a little bit more pressure.**

**STRANGER: Let your body relax. Don’t tense up.**

**STRANGER: Breathe into it.**

Rey doesn’t reply, focused on relaxing her muscles as she continues to work her clit. She doesn’t think she’s close, but this feels better than any other time she’s tried to bring herself off. Something in her lower abdomen twists and clenches. 

**STRANGER: You’re doing so good baby.**

**STRANGER: Try touching one of your nipples.**

**YOU: ok**

Rey pinches and squeezes at her right breast with the hand she had been using to type. Instead of heightening her pleasure it does the exact opposite. Rey knows that it’s not Matt’s fault, knows that he probably thought it would help her towards the edge, but she silently curses him anyways. The problem is that her hand is too cold against her warm body so instead of being pleasurable it’s just distracting. Her finger slips off of her clit and she almost screams into the mattress in frustration. 

**YOU: want you to do it for me**

**YOU: i can’t do it right**

**YOU: please**

**STRANGER: Calm down, you’re alright baby.**

**STRANGER: You’re alright Rey.**

**STRANGER: Just keep working your clit for me.**

**STRANGER: Relax.**

His words help her some. Rey sucks in a deep breath and cups her free hand around her breast in an effort to warm it up. She knows she’s found the right spot on her clit again when the nerves in her legs light back up.

**STRANGER: Don’t focus on cumming. Just enjoy it.**

She’s trying. 

**YOU: ok i am**

**STRANGER: You’re so good for me Rey.**

**STRANGER: My obedient girl.**

If she were in a more comprehensive state of mind Rey might be concerned with the possession that’s laced through Matt’s words. As it were though, they thrill Rey in a way that she can’t explain and cause the ball of energy knotted up in her stomach to tighten. 

**STRANGER: Keep going, even when it feels like it’s about to be too much.**

**YOU: ok**

**STRANGER: Can you use your other hand to fuck your pretty cunt for me?**

**YOU: ok**

**YOU: can’t type tho**

Rey makes a face as she moves her now warm hand down to her thoroughly soaked opening. She’s balancing precariously on just her face and shoulders, and though her neck aches she feels compelled to listen to Matt. It’s kind of a weird thing, because when she’s turned on it feels like there’s a gaping space inside of her that needs to be filled, but she’s never managed to actually glean any pleasure from fingering herself. She opens herself up with two fingers as she continues to work her clit with all that she has. Just like they have in the past: her fingers inside of her do absolutely nothing for her. She prods around gently but it just feels weird. Her fingers are too short and too thin and too inexperienced. She wants something more. She wants Matt’s fingers. 

**STRANGER: Okay baby, try curling your fingers forwards for me.**

She does, frowning, if Matt would just let her give up on this stupid expedition she would be able to focus more attention on her clit which she thinks has a better chance of bringing her off. 

**STRANGER: Run the tips of your fingers over your front wall.**

**STRANGER: Try and stay relaxed baby.**

The angle of her wrist is kind of uncomfortable and her legs are shaking, but she does as she’s told. She presses up against her front wall and drags her fingers around until-

Oh, _oh_. 

**STRANGER: When you find that spot work at it and put more pressure on your clit.**

**STRANGER: You’re doing so well for me Rey.**

Rey reads the words through bleary eyes. She doesn’t think that she’s ever felt this good in her life. She doesn’t care that her legs are shaking uncontrollably, or that her wrist is now aching from the angle, or that her neck feels like it’s close to snapping from the way her face is pressed into the mattress. She only cares about two points on her body. Her clit twitches and she digs her nail into it at the same time as she presses hard into that spot on her front wall. She knows she’s close now, it’s like she can taste it in the back of her throat. Rey works her fingers against herself as hard as she can, _oh please, oh please, oh please_. She can’t think, she can’t see, all she knows are her fingers. 

She can feel herself hurtling towards the edge of a cliff, and with one final stab of her fingers against that spot nestled into her front wall she’s falling. 

Rey sobs as she collapses sideways onto her bed. All she can do it shutter as tremors work themselves through her body, wringing her out: mind, body, and soul. She thinks it’s something like one of those emergency room scenes from Grey’s Anatomy where the person almost dies and all they can hear is a high electrical hum. The moment stretches on for an immeasurable amount of time, maybe seconds, maybe years, and Rey can't bring herself to care because it is _bliss_. 

She blinks with heavy eyelids when she finally comes back to herself.

**YOU: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you**

**YOU: oh my god**

**STRANGER: It was all you baby.**

**STRANGER: You did so good.**

**STRANGER: My perfect girl.**

Rey sighs content, she doesn’t know where to go from here. She wants to sleep but it just seems rude to close the window on Matt when he had done _that_ for her. 

**YOU: tired**

**STRANGER: You can sleep baby.**

**YOU: wanna talk to you again**

Her arms feel heavy.

**STRANGER: matt@radartech.com**

**STRANGER: Go to sleep.**

Rey screenshots the email address quickly before closing her laptop and pulling her blanket up and over her naked form, sated. She’s out before she has the chance to feel bad about the fact that she probably, definitely, didn't do anything to help Matt get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol if anyone would actually read a part 2 let me know. Also I'm on [Tumblr](http://unfade.tumblr.com) if you wanna be friends. It's mostly just random junk punctuated by my own personal bad decisions.


	2. Email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls up a literal year later holding a piña colada in one hand and this in the other* sup?

Matt hits the enter button on the keyboard to refresh his email again. Nothing. It’s been three days since his _encounter_ on Omegle, and he’s not heard from Rey at all. He tries not to feel pathetic about the growing disappointment he feels but that’s proving to be a harder than anticipated feat. She had said she wanted to talk to him again, but if he’s being completely honest Matt isn’t sure he blames her for not reaching out. 

Matt takes a moment to stare at his faint reflection in the dusty computer monitor and wonders if the face staring back at him is what Rey imagines him to look like. The top of his dyed hair is sticking up hopelessly because he’d fallen asleep with it wet. Which is not to mention the colour itself, he had done it impulsively, Hux calls the dye job a midlife crises, Matt just calls it boredom. He wonders if Rey would like it, or if maybe she would prefer his natural hair colour better. Matt himself doesn’t have a strong opinion on his hair either way, sure it doesn’t look great, but it’s interesting looking and at least that’s _something_. The rest of his appearance is bland to his own eyes: large glasses, crooked jaw, pale skin, too tall frame. His only saving grace is that he works out, he’s muscled, in fact he’s _well_ muscled, but that doesn’t really come across due to the work coveralls he usually finds himself in so it’s kind of a moot point. He blinks at his reflection for a few more seconds before eventually deciding that no, Rey probably doesn’t imagine him to look the way he does, if she imagines him at all. 

With a huff he pushes himself back from his desk, hits the sleep button on his work desktop, and grabs his keys. Overusing the refresh feature on his email is fun but he does have actual work to do. While owning his own company has its perks, there are some situations that he has to deal with himself. A rat chewing through the main wiring of a supposedly rat-free Upper East Side apartment building is one of those situations. 

By the time he gets home he’s exhausted. As a general rule Matt very much hates interacting with others, Hux handles customer relations for a reason. He grinds his teeth as he tries to shut out the day’s events and makes a valiant attempt at erasing the building manager's face from memory. 

He slogs slowly through the motions of making dinner and puts Rogue One on for background noise. He may be exhausted but it’s only seven o’clock and chances are he’ll not be asleep for at least five hours—if he’s lucky. 

After changing into pyjamas, Matt carries his laptop back to the kitchen while his pasta cooks. He checks his email once again, more out of habit than anything else at this point, and has to blink a couple of times to process the name that’s staring back at him next to the subject line of the third email down. His hand jerks forwards and he fumbles with the trackpad, almost opening the wrong email in the process. 

**Subject: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Hey!  
>  I just wanted to say hi and sorry for not emailing you sooner. I know it’s only been a few days but I feel guilty for not shooting you a message like right away, I’ve just been really busy. Although that feels like a poor excuse for not contacting the man responsible for my first orgasm asap. Oh also I wanted to say sorry because I realize that I did literally nothing to help you out that night and that was probably really shitty of me.  
>  -Rey

Matt rereads the email several times over, dumbstruck. She emailed him. Rey had actually emailed him. He stares at his screen until his pasta boils and he’s forced into action, straining the noodles with shaking hands. 

He serves himself and balances his plate on the arm of the couch as he sits down with his laptop. Now that she’s emailed him, where is he supposed to go from here?

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**To: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Hello,
> 
> You have nothing to apologize for. I am glad you reached out though. How are you doing? What have you been up to?
> 
> Matt.
> 
> By the way, getting you off definitely got me off. So I mean it. No more apologies. 

Matt hits send before he can re-write the email for the seventh time and sets hit laptop asside. Ten minutes, he decides. He’s going to make himself wait ten minutes before he’s allowed to refresh his inbox again. He swallows down mouthfuls of pasta while he waits and tries desperately to focus on Jyn and Cassian to no avail.

When the ten minutes are up Matt takes a deep breath before reaching for his laptop and refreshing the window. Nothing. He tries not to spiral as he sits on the couch. _It’s fine, it’s all fine, she’s just busy, and she’d emailed him first, why would she do that if she was just going to ghost him?_

Matt can’t stop himself from refreshing his account over and over again until eventually, fed up, he carries his computer to his bedroom and shoves it in his t-shirt drawer. He then marches himself back to the living room, committed to finishing the movie. He’s so lost in his own head though that he doesn’t even cry at the end like normal. 

When the credits start rolling he forces himself to walk at a normal speed back to his laptop. He’ll check it once more tonight and if there’s nothing from Rey in his inbox he won’t allow himself to check again until the morning, he decides.

The decision turns out to be for naught though because there is an email awaiting him as he sit on the edge of his bed. 

**Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> I’ve been doing well! Tired and stressed, but kind of normal levels you know? University and junk… I’ve just been busy with labs and stuff, freaked out a bit because one of them came back as 40% plagiarized, but then I found out anything under 60 is regular so it’s all gucci. I’m sorry, I ramble. Oh shoot I’m not supposed to apologize am I? Haha oops. Anyways now that you know I’m in university you gotta tell me what you do! Tit for tat and stuff, you understand.  
>  By the way, glad my doing nothing helped you some lol. 

Matt chews on his lip as he tries to formulate a response, thinking of a few ways he could help Rey relax.

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**To: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> I’m glad to hear that you’re doing well. I’m sure that if I gave you tips on how to navigate university they’d be damn near obsolete by now. I do remember it being a bitch though. You’ll just have to hang in there. What are you studying?
> 
> I run an electrical company here in New York hence the email. It’s about as boring as it sounds.

She replies in less than five minutes this time.

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Well that’s one thing that’ll never change, it’s still a bitch, but like necessary evils and all that yanno? I’ll make it through, I just love complaining. I’m studying astrophysics! I like it well enough but I just wanna touch the stars and right now there’s a lot of math which is definitely not the stars. Like I said though, necessary evil. Electrical company doesn’t sound boring! Though maybe I don’t know enough to say for sure… but I’ve always liked fixing things with my hands! It might be the instant gratification haha. What are you up to? 

Matt’s surprised. She’s _smart_. Well that in itself isn’t really the surprise, the surprise is that he has no clue what a young, seemingly attractive, _smart_ girl is doing wasting her time interacting with him. 

**Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**To: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Astrophysics, that’s impressive. 
> 
> My work isn’t all boring. Things in this industry change quickly though so it can be a lot of frustration and unnecessary admin trying to keep up.
> 
> I just rewatched Rogue One. Right about now I’m usually navigating the internet looking for ways to waste time. So you’re a welcome distraction.
> 
> What are you doing tonight?

Matt’s neck begins to ache from the way he’s hunched over his computer at the end of his bed so he scoots back to lean against the headboard as he awaits her response. Now confident that she will, in fact, respond. 

**Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com** )  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Oh yeah, actually that part does not sound like fun. Ah more star wars, I could only watch rogue one once, it was just so sad, like bruh what the fuck, just kick me in the teeth instead. You’re a brave soul for rewatching it! Also I’m glad I can help you out a little! To be honest I’m using you as a distraction too. I should be studying but talking to you is more fun, besides, procrastinating is my favourite sport.

**Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**To: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> I agree that Rogue One is sad, but the story’s compelling enough to warrant multiple screenings. Plus there’s Vadar which is always a bonus. 
> 
> Don’t let me distract you. You should get back to studying. It’s important. 

Matt doesn’t really want Rey to stop emailing him, but it’s probably for the best in the long run. He figures that if she fails things and blames it on him she’ll probably stop talking to him. Plus, now that she’s set up a line of communication he can always email her tomorrow.

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Ugh, I shouldn't've told you that. Fine. I’ll be good and go back to being a studious student. In all seriousness though I liked talking to you tonight, you’re not just a distraction. You’re a good distraction. 

A thrill runs though Matt as he reads the email. The reason is twofold. One, he’s pleased that she’s enjoying their correspondence, and two, he likes the way she obeys him. 

He clicks the reply button but when the page reloads another email is waiting in his inbox.

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**To: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Also can we switch to texting? Emailing feels really archaic.

Matt snorts at the word archaic.

 **Subject: Re: Sorry!!**  
**From: me (matt@radartech.com)**  
**To: Rey J (rey.j6@dmail.com)**  
**Date: 02-10-2019**

> Of course. My number is 5956736.

His reply comes in the form of his text tone.

**+1 5255814**

****  


_Hey!!_

_Get off your phone.  
_ _Study.  
_

The bubble that holds her reply doesn’t have any text in it. Just a picture. A picture that makes Matt’s cock twitch in interest. A picture of a girl. A girl making an exaggerated sad face doing a thumbs down. A girl with a calculator balancing on top of her shiny brown hair. A girl wrapped in a too-large-for-her grey sweater with ‘Berkley’ splashed across the chest in light blue lettering. His girl. 

Matt saves Rey’s number in his phone and sets the photo as her contact picture.

He spends the rest of the night drifting aimlessly through the internet until he eventually falls asleep at three in the morning with a hand wrapped around his cock and the image of Rey firmly in his mind as he imagines spending all over her youthful face and petal pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really made you guys wait 10 months for this and didn’t even include any smut, huh?
> 
> Tune in next year for part three! 
> 
> No but seriously, I’m sorry this took so long to write. I got really overwhelmed by the positive response Omegle (which sounds counterintuitive, I know) and then got paralyzingly intimidated at the prospect of writing a part two… all that being said part three is finished but needs editing so it should be posted next week!
> 
> Also I’m still on Tumblr @[unfade](http://unfade.tumblr.com) if you wanna be friends.


	3. Skype

The pair start off slowly, but soon Matt and Rey are texting back and forth almost every day. So much so that she quickly ends up becoming a part of his daily routine. _Brush teeth. Text Rey good morning. Have lunch. Ask her how her morning classes went. Get home from work. See if she’s eaten lunch yet._

They mostly text about normal stuff and Matt finds himself growing to really like her. She’s compassionate, and understanding, and she makes him laugh, but they also sext from time to time, and Matt is a fan of that too. They’d tried phone sex a handful of times but they’d both agreed that texting feels more natural since that’s where they’d started, though it is nice to know what her voice sounds like. It makes her easier to imagine. 

Rey maintains that she can only cum with Matt’s help. She insists that there’s no point in her jerking off without calling or texting because it just leads to disappointment and frustration on her part. It’s a thought so heady that Matt can get hard just thinking about it.

The pictures are good too. She doesn’t send them often, but when she does they’re always well worth the wait. When she sends him a picture of two of her small fingers spreading her sopping pink folds in the middle of the day Matt has to excuse himself to jerk off in the handicapped stall at work. He then threatens to fly to California just to punish her for that and spends the next half hour texting, in vivid detail, what he wants to do to her. Matt leaves the stall eventually when he knows she's gotten off by sending him a ‘thank you’ with an exorbitant amount of heart emojis. When he emerges from the bathroom he flips Hux off when he asks Matt what he’d been doing with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow. 

It’s late on a Friday night when Rey and Matt should probably both be asleep that Matt has an idea.

**Rey**

_Can I send you something?_

_Depends, what is it??_

_Surprise._

_Nope, not a fan of surprises_

_Something that’ll help you get off without me._

_I like getting off with u_

_I like it too.  
_ _But what about when I’m unavailable?  
_

_Well then I’ll just have to wait for u to be available_

Matt groans out loud at her last text, letting his head thunk back against his headboard. He loves the control he has over her and her dependency on him. And she fucking knows it.

**Rey**

_I’m serious._

_And I’m not?_  
 _Tell me what it is and I’ll consider_

_Let me send you a vibrator._

He knows that if he doesn’t phrase it as a question there’s a better chance she’ll accept.

It takes a long moment for her to reply.

**Rey**

_Okay_  
 _No promises I use it w/o u tho_

Matt gets to work immediately. He pages through Amazon until he finds the exact type of vibrator he wants for her. It’s a small unintimidating little thing meant for external stimulation. He knows that Rey has never used a vibrator before and doesn’t want to scare her. Just before he checks out he throws in a bottle of lube too, she probably won’t need it, but it won’t hurt.

When he asks her for her address she gives him a P.O. box to send it to. Rey still gets freaked out sometimes by the happenstance of their meeting and doesn’t want to give him her address. Matt tries not to let it get to him, tries to see it from her perspective, but it’s a bitter pill to swallow when he’s given her his full name to Google, pictures of himself, and anything else she’s ever asked of him.

**Rey**

_It’s on its way to you._

_That was fast_  
 _O_  
 _And thank u_

She’s not one to forget her manners.

**Matt**

_It came_

Rey texts Matt a few days after giving him Finn's P.O. before locking her phone and shoving it into the back pocket of her jeans.

“What is it?” Finn asks as he hands her the brown cardboard box.

“Oh, uh, stationary?” She doesn’t mean it to sound like a question but it comes out that way anyways. The box is a lot bigger than she had expected and sits awkwardly on her hip as she tries to fit it under her arm. 

“What happened to ‘Amazon is a terrible company and Jeff Bezos can suck my fucking toe?’” Finn does the air quotes with his fingers.

“I got over myself. No such thing as ethical consumption under capitalism and all that, decided I may as well participate fully.” Rey tries to sound jovial but she’s pretty sure that she just sounds mildly panicked. “Anyways, thanks for letting me use your box!” She opens the door to her car and chucks the package into the passenger seat. 

“No problem.” Finn seems satisfied with her answers, if not a _little_ confused. “You’re coming to Poe’s thing on Sunday right?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Rey smiles as she slides into her car. 

“Okay, later!” Finn waves as he heads back into the lobby of his apartment building. 

Rey lets out a sigh of relief as she deflates against her steering wheel, she _hates_ lying to Finn but what’s she supposed to tell him? _Sorry I misspoke, it’s not stationary it’s actually a vibrator that this dude I met in a seedy online chat room bought me. Oh, and I forgot to mention! He’s also twice my age and I’ve never actually met him!_ Yeah, that’s a hard pass.

Rey’s phone pings in her jeans.

**Matt**

_Pretty soon you’ll be coming too._

Rey laughs nervously to herself, throwing her phone into the glovebox before hightailing it home. 

She takes a deep breath as she sits with the box on her bed. Truth be told she’s kind of terrified by it, _obviously_ she knows what a vibrator is, but she just doesn’t know what to expect. _Better the devil you know_ , she reminds herself before she stabs the seam of the package with a pen. 

Rey removes the bubble wrap, discarding it on the floor, before she’s faced with two smaller boxes. The first one’s just lube so she tosses it aside, focusing instead on the second one. It’s a smaller box than she had expected and Rey doesn’t know why but she feels disappointment settle heavily into the pit of her stomach. She pushes the feeling aside and opens the little box, pulling out the device with careful fingers. 

It’s shiny and black, not much longer than her thumb, and no wider than a nickel. 

She follows the instruction manual and washes the thing before plugging it into her computer. The manual had said that it needed two hours to reach full power so she settles into her calculus homework and tries to ignore the rhythmic flashing of the light on the device as it charges.

**Matt**

_So, u gonna tell me how to use this thing?_

_No._

_Wym no??_

_I mean that tonight you’re going to explore it by yourself._  
 _Just see how it feels._  
 _Have fun._  
 _No pressure or anything._

Rey frowns at her phone before setting it aside in favour of picking up the vibrator. She holds down the power button and jumps as it springs to life vibrating feverishly in her hand. She stares at it wide eyed with only one thought in mind: if this thing gets _anywhere_ near her clit she’s not going to have one after it’s done with her. 

As she clicks through the settings her nerves calm a little. There are different, less intimidating, frequencies to choose from and Rey thinks that she can probably make at least one of them work.

She dumps the remaining packaging that adorns her bed onto the floor as she settles onto her mattress. Turning the vibrator to one of the lower settings, she rids herself of her pants and underwear, leaving her in just her sweater, and sets the device against the crease of her thigh. Baby steps. 

It doesn’t feel bad, per se, it’s just weird. For some reason the vibrations disrupt her ability to tell what’s going on between her legs. She has to reach down between her folds to see if she’s wet—she is—and it’s an odd feeling to be unaware of that particular aspect of her body. A small part of Rey likes the loss of control, but a bigger part of her hates it. 

Ignoring the wave of irritation that washes over her body, she grabs her phone off the nightstand and scrolls through her camera roll until she finds what she’s looking for, _the_ picture. It’s the picture she likes to look at before her and Matt get going. It’s a picture of him, Matt, and there’s nothing overtly erotic about it but for some reason it just _does_ things to her. He’s in a park of some sort and it’s one of those photos that tries really hard to be candid but misses the mark entirely. His blond hair is wind ruffled and his khaki t-shirt is so tight that it’s almost obscene. The fabric strains against his figure, highlighting every line and lith muscle on his body, an overt display of dominance that never fails to have Rey’s cunt clenching around nothing. 

With the picture of Matt now more firmly in mind, Rey sets her phone aside and reaches down to take the vibrator in hand. She spreads her folds gently with two fingers and runs the device through the slickness she finds there before pressing it to her clit.

She jerks as she first makes contact before swirling the tip around the little nub and it’s, _interesting_. She doesn’t know if she likes it better or worse than her fingers, but it’s a new sensation at the very least. She thinks it might be better if she knew what she was doing, or better yet if someone else did it to her who knew what they were doing. 

Rey tries not to get annoyed at Matt’s refusal to help her in this endeavour and continues her exploration. She tries different settings, she tries applying it directly to her clit, she tries playing around her clit, she even tries inserting it, but nothing feels right. It’s confusing and frustrating and only heightens her annoyance. She feels disconnected from her body and stupid for not being able to glean pleasure from the device. 

Fed up, Rey eventually turns the vibrator off and throws it carelessly across the room before she covers herself with her comforter and holds back tears of embarrassment as she falls asleep, turned on and defeated.

**Matt**

_Good morning. How was last night?_

_***Bad morning  
_ _I hate that stupid thing  
_

_That bad?_

_Yep  
_ _Thinking of joining a nunnery actually  
_

_Oh._  
 _I’m sorry._

_I just don’t know how to use it  
_ _At all  
_

_You need a teacher._

_Yeah_

_I can show you._

_GOD bless_

_Better if we don’t bring him into this, wouldn’t you agree?_

Rey smiles at her phone as she locks it, tucking it back into her pocket as her 8 am starts. It’s theoretical physics and Rey really doesn’t have any brain cells to spare, as much as she might want to continue talking to Matt. 

She’s antsy and on edge as she bounces through her classes and labs for the rest of the day. She thinks that she knows what she’s going to have to do tonight and just hopes that she has strength enough to follow through. 

When she gets home from class Rey makes a bowl of instant mac and cheese that tastes vaguely of sawdust before she cleans her entire room, does a load of laundry, and generally procrastinates harder than she ever has in her life. 

With sweaty hands and a knot in her stomach she picks up her phone and types out the message, the keyboard clicking as if conspiring with her.

**Matt**

_Hey so for our lesson tonight do u wanna skype??_

She tosses her phone onto the bed immediately after she hits send, puts her hair up, and jumps into the shower. She twists the hot water tap until the temperature is near scalding and goes about scrubbing the surface of her body to within an inch of its life so that she doesn't have time to think and catastrophize. She’s too wound up to be careful as she shaves her legs but makes a genuine effort to stay somewhat cognisant as she shaves her pubes.

Of course she’s sent Matt pictures before, but this is different. If they Skype then whatever they have, whatever she knows about Matt, whatever she feels towards him will become real. If they Skype then he becomes a person. Had it been up to Matt they would’ve video chatted the night they’d met, but it’s taken Rey weeks of talking to him to build herself up to this. 

When she gets out of the shower Rey stands in front of her blurry reflection in the mirror until the steamy air starts to feel suffocating and she knows that it’s time to face her phone.

**Matt**

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah_  
_I want to see u_  
_And I want u to teach me properly  
_ _Please  
_

_Okay._  
 _Give me half an hour._

_Sounds gouda_  
_My skype is rey6jey  
_ _Add me when ur ready  
_

Thirty minutes. Okay cool.

_Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool._

Rey throws her towel in the laundry hamper and takes a moment to breathe, steading herself against her desk. She’s fine, she can do this. She knows Matt, well sort of anyways, and she can always just block him if things get to be too much. With that thought in mind she gets to work.

She lets her hair down and puts on some makeup before putting on her only set of matching bra and panties. She then stands contemplatively in front of her dresser. Obviously she knows that their Skype call isn’t going to revolve around what she’s wearing, but she can’t very well just pop up naked the first time she ever talks to Matt properly; as much as he might like it if she did. Rey goes through damn near all the clothes in her wardrobe before she finally settles on a pair of black joggers and one of her softer sweaters. It’s not a particularly sexy look, but she figures that it’s probably better she prioritize comfort lest she back out of the entire situation.

Next is the hard part, well harder part anyways. Where the fuck are you supposed to put your computer so that you can have Skype sex with someone? The floor maybe? That way they can see everything? The rough carpet of her student housing doesn’t look all that appealing though. Rey bounces on her toes in an effort to burn off some of the adrenaline that’s coursing through her veins as she finally decides on the obvious choice. _Use your goddamn bed you idiot_. She strips her bed of it’s comforter and sits with her legs crossed in front of her laptop. Now all she can do is wait. 

She opens Skype and plays idly with the echo feature of the app until she gets the contact notification. Almost immediately after she accepts it her computer starts ringing with the call. As Rey presses the green ‘accept’ button she tries to remind herself to breathe. 

The screen buffers for a moment before Matt’s there in front of her, black t-shirt, blonde hair, glasses, and a terse expression on his face that melts away when he sees her.

“Hello,” Matt says carefully, as if not to scare her. 

“Hi,” Rey bites her lip. 

“How are you doing?”

“Good, actually, nervous.” She answers honestly. “Relieved too, that you match your pictures.”

“Mm,” Matt hums, “I'm disappointed. I was hoping you were a catfish. Some bald man from Minnesota in his mid-fifties. Would’ve made for a good story, I think.”

Rey laughs harder than is probably warranted, and with that she’s reminded that she knows this man. He's not a stranger. She can feel the tension she’d been holding in her shoulders dissolve as she tucks her hair behind her ears. “Well I’m very sorry to let you down.”

“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Rey cocks her head. “And what would they entail?”

Matt settles back into his chair on the screen in front if her, steepling his fingers in front of his broad chest. “You could take your shirt off.” He shrugs.

“I could,” the words catch in Rey’s throat and come out slowly.

Matt just raises an eyebrow expectantly and the arrogance of his expression sends a thrill through Rey’s body.

Before she can think better of it Rey pulls her sweater off and throws it on top of her comforter on the floor. She looks down at her keyboard nervously as to avoid Matt reaction. She’s still wearing her bra but it’s an unlined thing that, while is delicately pretty, doesn’t really do anything for small chest. She knows her breasts are small, and she’s mostly come to terms with that, but she’s never actually shown anyone before so the insecurity eats at her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hears Matt breath. “Fuck, baby. Your tits are perfect.”

She looks up at that, angry for a moment that Matt would mock her, but the genuine reverence on his face is enough to stop her anger in its tracks. “Oh, thanks?” Rey can feel twin patches of heat begin to blossom on her cheeks.

“Shit, I should be the one thanking you. _Jesus_.” Matt licks his bottom lip and Rey’s cunt clenches as she tracks the movement. “Let me see your pretty little nipples ”

Rey swallows hard as she unhooks the back of her bra, tossing it on to the floor too. “You too, shirt off.” She says.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Matt tutts. “I think you’ll find that I make the rules here. Now, where’s your vibrator?”

Rey swallows down her frustration and reaches over to her bedside table to fetch the device, holding it up for Matt to see. 

“Good girl,” Rey feels her panties dampen at the praise. “Turn it on and use it to play with those perfect nipples.”

She holds down the power button until the vibrator comes to life. “This speed?”

Matt nods.

“But it’s the strongest…” The black plastic is vibrating so fast in her hand that the edges blur with her skin.

“That speed Rey.” Matt’s voice is low. “Now, play with those pretty pink nipples for me.”

Rey does as she’s told, cupping one breast with a hand before gently applying the tip of the vibrator to her nipple. It hardens immediately and sends bursts of arousal shooting down through her stomach to culminate at her core. Well, she certain hadn’t tried this on her own. 

“That’s it baby. The other one too.”

She repeats the motion on her other breast before pulling the device away from her body.

“Did I say you could stop?

Rey shakes her head _no_ and replaces the device on her peaked nipples alternating breasts until the sensation gets to be overwhelming. “Please, I can’t.”

“You can.” Matt says calmly. “And you will. Until I tell you to stop.”

Rey’s cunt _throbs_ at the gentle violence in his voice and she doesn’t dare disobey him.

“Use your spit baby. I wanna see those pretty tits shine.” 

She lets a string of spit fall from her mouth and rubs it into her skin with the black tip of the vibrator. Rey heaves out breaths at the sensation, her skin feels hot and irritated in the best way and she knows that this is exactly what she needs.

“You can stop now.” Matt says when her nipples have gone from light pink to damn near red. “You’re doing so good for me baby.”

Rey thinks she could cry in relief as she sets the toy down on the bed next to her.

“Let me see your pussy.” 

The words are barely out of his mouth before Rey is scrambling into action, kicking her pants off and twisting herself out of her underwear. Her intention when choosing her panties had been to tease Matt, but all pretext of that evaporates with how badly she needs him. She bends her knees and brackets her computer with her legs, tilting the screen down so that Matt can see her as she leans back, now completely naked, against her headboard. 

“Spread yourself for me.”

“Am I not already?” Rey asks sarcastically.

“With your fingers.” Matt doesn’t look impressed. 

Rey does as she’s told. She runs two fingers through her wet folds before spreading herself for him to see. If Rey wasn’t so turned on she would probably—definitely—be embarrassed at how exposed she is for him. As she is though, she’s just the most turned on she’s ever been in her life. 

“Fuck Rey.” Matt moves his face closer to his computer and his glasses catch the reflection of her off of his screen. The light that Rey’s monitor casts bounces off of her wet lips and Rey’s pussy glistens twofold in the reflection of Matt’s glasses. “You’re so small baby. I bet you’d stretch around one of my fingers. I couldn’t even fit two in there if I tried.”

“I want you to try.” Rey whimpers.

“One day baby.” Matt promises. “Get your vibrator for me.”

Rey obliges, picking up the little black bullet from where it had been oscillating next to her thigh.

“Switch it to the ninth mode.”

“How did you…?” She frowns, trailing off.

“I ordered it babe, I’ve got all the information I need right here.” He taps his forefinger against his temple.

Rey swallows and clicks the button the the bottom of the device eight times. She can feel her arousal begin to trickle down from her cunt and towards her sheets. The thought of Matt taking the time to memorize the settings of her vibrator just so that he can order her around is hot in ways that Rey can’t even begin to articulate. 

“Now what?” Rey holds the now pulsing vibraor up to the camera with one hand, cunt still spread with the other. 

“Use it to play with your lips.”

The smooth plastic glides easily through her wet core as Rey gathers her arousal on the tip of the vibrator before she drags it around the sides of her throbbing centre. 

“Lighter pressure.” Matt instructs, leaning back again in his chair.

Rey pulls the vibrator away from her folds immediately, running it around her lips so lightly she can only feel contact when the device pulses down. 

“That’s it baby.” He praises her. “Look at you, so wet for me, so desperate.”

Rey nods and her foot twitches next to her keyboard as the vibrator just barely palpitates against her labia. 

“Pull your hood back for me. Let me see that pretty little clit.”

“Please,” Rey says as she moves the hand that she’d been using to spread herself open with up to her clit. She pulls the skin there back exposing the little nub to the warm air of her room and, more notably, her webcam. “Please, I need, I need-"

“What do you need baby girl?” One of Matts hands disappears down and out of the frame of the camera. 

“I don’t know,” Rey whimpers.

“It’s okay,” Rey can hear the shuffle of his pants as Matt shucks them off offscreen. “You’re okay baby, I got you.”

Rey thinks that he probably doesn’t know how true his words are. He really does have her. 

“Help me,” Rey clenches around nothing.

“Put your vibrator on that pretty clit baby. Third setting.”

The damn thing almost slips from Rey’s grasp as she hastens to switch modes. Matt’s chosen another pulsing option, but it's faster this time.

“Fuck,” Rey curses, stomach muscles jumping as she rubs the tip of the vibrator into her clit. “It’s too much.” Each pulse seems to come more rapidly than the next.

“It’s not baby, you can take it.” There’s steel in his eyes.

“I can take it.” Rey echos his words, internalizing them.

“Good girl, look at you. So perfect for me.” Rey tracks the up and down movement of Matt’s arm as she nestles vibrating device more firmly against her clit. 

This is nothing like when she had tried to use the vibrator alone. Then, she couldn’t feel anything, the device almost numbed her. Now, she can feel _everything_. 

“Please, please, please,” Rey begs, she doesn't know what she's asking for. The bottoms of her feet feel hot and her inner thighs quiver. 

“My good girl, want to see what you do to me baby?” Rey watches him with half lidded eyes as his arm continues it’s pumping motion. 

“Show me.” She means it to come out like an order but her voice cracks on the last word.

“Look at what you do to me baby girl.” He tilts his laptop screen down and Rey’s cunt pulses along with the rhythm of the vibrator. 

Of course she’s seen pictures of his cock before, they’ve been sexting for weeks, but this is something else. He pumps his shaft slowly up and down and it looks large even in his hand which both terrifies and elates Rey. Realistically, she knows that there’s no god damn way that thing could fit itself inside of her right now, but unrealistically she wants it so badly she has trouble breathing. Admittedly, Rey hasn’t had much experience with dick in her life, but even if she didn’t have porn to compare it to she could tell you that he has a nice one. It’s thick and corded with veins that Rey wants nothing more than to put her mouth on and Matt’s foreskin slides up and down with each stroke of his hand. 

“ _Please_ ,” Rey convulses as she presses the vibrator harder into her clit. She hadn’t even felt like she was climbing towards an orgasm before, but now she feels like she’s already sliding towards the edge of the cliff.

“It’s all for you.” Matt croons as he pulls his foreskin back, exposing the shiny swollen tip of his cock.

“Please, want you so badly.” It feels like all of the skin on Rey’s body is shrinking, tightening around her so that all she can do is writhe in an effort to stretch it back out. 

“I know baby girl, and you’ll have me. If you were here you swallow this right down wouldn’t you?” Matt smooths the precum leaking from his tip down the length of his shaft.

“I would.” Rey nods vigorously. “I’d take anything you gave me, _please_.” 

“Use those little fingers baby, touch yourself in my stead.”

Matt may as well be controlling her body via remote at this point because it doesn’t even feel like she’s the one sliding her fingers down to her entrance. One hand remains on the vibrator that's practically glued to her clit and with the other she inserts a finger. Quickly, she fits another alongside the first, stretching herself lightly in the process before curling them just how she knows Matt wants her to. They make a poor replacement for Matt’s cock, but Rey’s used to that particular brand of disappointment by now. 

“Fuck, shit, I can’t find it.” Rey twists her fingers around curling them further as she begins to panic. 

“Hey,” Matt say firmly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just relax, breathe. Let whatever happens happen. Just enjoy it for what it is, okay?”

“Okay,” Rey chokes out as she hyperventilates, grinding against the vibrator. 

“There’s no rush.” Matt assures her.

He’s wrong though. There is a rush, Rey knows that there’s a rush. She’s almost there and she can feel it, she just needs that final push. “Tell me, tell me please.” Rey begs, histeria edging into her voice. She doesn’t need to explain further, which is good because she’s not capable right now.

“You’re so good for me baby girl. Look at your messy little cunt, so desperate for me, so needy. If I were there with you right now this would be all the prep you would get. I’d slide into you right now, you’d be so tight for me, so perfect. Your little virgin pussy taking me like the slut you know you were born to be. I bet I’d be able to see the outline of my cock inside of you as I fucked you. I could put my hand on your stomach and feel myself moving inside of you, and you’d just take it, wouldn’t you babe?” With her eyes shut Rey can hear the slap of Matt’s hand on his cock as he gives her exactly what she needs. This may be their first time on Skype, but they’ve done this more than enough times both texting and over the phone for Matt to know exactly what Rey needs to hear.

“Yeah, I’d take it.” Rey agrees, mouth dry, as she continues to twist her fingers along her front wall.

“You’d let me do whatever I wanted to you. I’d _own_ you.” The words, in Matt’s low voice, are enough to make Rey’s eyes roll back into her head on their own, but that’s not what makes Rey wail.

The vibrator pulses furiously against her clit as her fingers finally make contact with the spongy skin of her front wall and what little control Rey had disappears. She rubs and presses against the skin there, possessed single mindedly with the need to bring herself off. She can’t stop her feet from jolting out from under her legs as she cums, twitching helplessly against the mattress. A litany of curses mixed with Matt’s name fall from her mouth as all of the atoms that make up the universe split apart before knitting themselves back together around her. 

Her body shakes with the aftershocks of the orgasm and the vibrator slips from her grasp as Matt talks her through it, and she’s not really listening to the things he’s saying to her until she is.

“Baby I need you to do something for me. It’s important.” Rey’s eyelids are heavy but she’s not one to disobey him. “I need you to take the vibrator and put it back on that perfect little clit for me.”

“N-no, I can’t.” Rey shakes her head, she’s so sensitive that even the air of her room feels like too much pressure against her clit right now. 

“Just try baby,” Matt’s jerking himself so fast now that the computer lags behind his movements. “Please, for me. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Rey steels herself and tries to remember how to move her arms as she gulps in great lungfuls of air, she’s usually out like a light about ten seconds after she orgasms, so this is new to her. “Okay,” she says more to herself than Matt. “Okay.” With weak fingers she picks the vibrator backup and presses it into her clit as hard as she can before she can think better of it. 

Her first orgasm was a climb, a fast paced one to be sure, but a climb nonetheless. It had a defined beginning with a steep incline before she was sent careening over the mountaintop and off of the edge of the cliff. Her second however feels like the floor suddenly falls out from under her feet. One second she’s lying on her mattress like a mound of jello and the next her eardrums are shattering as she floats off and away from her body into the stratosphere beyond sensation. 

“Rey? Baby?” Matt’s voice is what brings her back down to earth.

“Yeah?” Rey sounds hoarse even to her own ears and her body is still twitching from the tendrils of pleasure that wrap around her like live-wires.

He doesn’t speak for another moment. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey can’t manage to summon the energy to open her eyes. “Better than okay, that was, that was… fuck.” She doesn’t have the mental capacity to be more articulate than that right now. Matt will just have to deal. 

“Was it too much?” Matt sounds a little panicked.

“No babe,” She has to count to three before she manages to crack one eye open to look at him. “It was, _fuck_ , it was, thank you. _Thank you_.”

Matt goes from looking worried to looking smug in less than a second.

“I wish I could feel like this all the time.” All of Rey’s limbs are heavy with pins and needles. 

“Me too,” Matt leans back against his chair again. His erection is waning now, evidently Rey had been too preoccupied by her own orgasms to notice his. Huh. 

“Tired.” Rey yawns.

“I know baby.”

“Just give me a second.” It’s an uphill battle, but somehow Rey manages to maneuver her laptop from between her legs to her bedside table with arms that feel less like flesh and more like noodles. “I’m just. Need to rest for a sec.” Rey feels drunk as she rolls onto her side to face Matt. 

“It’s okay Rey, take what you need.” She hears him say as her eyelids droop.

Matt listens to her breathing as he watches Rey nod off in front of him. It’s shallow at first before it grows deeper as she falls to sleep. Soon after that she’s snoring lighty, naked on her mattress. Matt wants nothing more than to wrap her up in a blanket, as it were though his hands are tied, so he settles for watching her. The soundtrack of her snoring lulls him into a state of drowsiness and before he knows it he’s nodding off too. Still in his desk chair, he falls asleep before midnight for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I found out that Google Docs is a dangerous, dangerous game when I almost shared this doc with my physiology lab group instead of the results I was working on. So just a little PSA: it might be a good idea _not_ to have actual work and actual porn open at the same time in different tabs. Save yourself the heart attack. 
> 
> XOXO, your friendly neighbourhood [idiot](http://unfade.tumblr.com).


	4. Face Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that y’all are smart people who wouldn’t, but please never meet someone off of the internet for the first time in a private place. I am literally begging you.

“Thank you!” Rey calls over her shoulder to the bored looking cashier as the bell above the door signals her exit.

She had only meant to stop for gas but now finds herself parked next to the convenience store part of the station. Skittles pop and shatter like glass between her teeth as she inhales the family sized package of candy she’d just bought while sitting on the dented hood of her car unable to place exactly what she’s doing. 

Rey is about halfway to Sacramento by now, just outside of Vacaville, and for some reason this feels like the point of no return. It’s almost as if if she goes home now then there’s no harm in what she’d been planning to do. She’d maintain some sort of plausible deniability and the whole thing could be written off as a fever dream. If she continues on towards Sacramento however, she’s fully committed to it, meeting Matt. 

It’s not a sudden thing, she’s known about Matt’s plans to travel to Sacramento for almost two months now, but that doesn’t make the prospect of actually meeting him any less petrifying. 

It had started with a phone call and ended with the acknowledgment that he would be coming out to Sacramento for a work expo. Matt had assured her at the time that there was no pressure ( _“Don’t worry about coming up to see me if you’re not comfortable with it. I just thought you’d like to know since I’ll be close.”_ ), even this morning he’d texted her to tell her not to come if she wasn’t sure, but Rey knows what’s expected of her and more than that knows what she expects of herself. When they’d met on Omegle she’d started walking the tightrope and she’s only steps away from the other side now. 

That’s how she finds herself at a gas station forty-five minutes away from Berkeley after class on a Friday; hair neatly brushed, makeup carefully applied, and overnight bag tucked diligently in the backseat.

Rey shoves the empty red packaging of her candy into the trash can at the side of the building before she wipes her sweaty hands on her jeans and gets back in the car. She then clicks her seatbelt into place before pausing to examine her face in the flip down mirror. Her cheeks and forehead are flushed pink with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. In her loose camel turtleneck she doesn’t think she looks like the type of girl who’d drive almost two hours to meet a man more than twice her age for sex. But then, she doesn’t know what that type of girl should look like anyways.

“You know him. You want this.” Rey makes steady eye contact with herself as she repeats the words a couple of times. They’re true words, but for some reason they’re hard to reconcile with the person that she knows herself to be. 

She takes a final slow breath before slamming the mirror shut, throwing her car into drive, and hightailing it out of the small parking lot; teeth knocking together painfully as she drives straight over the curb in her haste. 

She can almost feel the scales of the balance shifting as she accelerates down the highway towards Sacramento as she crosses the point of no return. 

The first half of Rey’s journey had been dedicated to a pensive sort of silence; introspective at best and paranoid at worst. She had gone through her mental checklists time and time again reviewing the precautions she had taken before coming and excuses she could spit out if she decided she wanted to leave once she got there. She had let her thoughts splinter off into countless tangents of all of the things that could possibly go wrong.

Now, high on sugar, she flicks the radio on and lets her mind wander to the place that keeps her foot on the gas pedal. She lets herself sink into the giddiness and excitement at the prospect of meeting Matt in person and taps her fingers against the steering wheel as the radio blasts synth-pop through her tinny speakers. 

The drive to Vacaville had seemed to stretch on for hours but in the dwindling evening light it feels like no time at all before Rey’s entering Sacramento’s city limits. She keys Matt’s hotel’s address into her phone at a red light and follows the directions with a pounding heart. Her hands tremor lightly as she loads up the parking meter for the night and circular thoughts run through her head almost faster than she has time to process them.

_Poe knows where you are, Poe has you on find my friends, Poe has a picture of Matt. You can leave at any time, you have your car, you know Matt, you trust Matt._

Rey tries to shove the thoughts out of her head as she slings her overnight bag over her shoulder, but they only seem to get louder as she makes her way down the block towards the hotel. 

The first thing she notices when she enters the building is that the lobby is nice. It’s not overly ornate nor is it a simple functional space like one might find in a motel off of the highway, it’s just _nice_. The furnishings are simply dressed in soft browns and creams and a child plays on his iPad while his parents check-in. It’s comfortable, not the sort of place at which one meets up with a stranger to lose her virginity, or perhaps exactly the sort of place. Rey can’t decide. 

She should probably text Matt to tell him she’s here, but she doesn’t. Instead she makes her way over to the elevator and fidgets with the strap of her bag as she waits. She knows that if she messages him he’ll come down and meet her which might lead to the pair of them going out, and that isn’t what Rey wants. 

Ostensibly, Rey’s only in Sacramento to meet Matt in person and have dinner with him but realistically she knows that his being in California is a stroke of luck too great to pass up. The pair of them get into some weird shit from time to time, Rey can admit to that, but she isn’t _all_ talk. She wants to lose her virginity to Matt and knows that it has to be tonight. 

When the elevator finally arrives, Rey jams her finger into the brushed metal ‘8’ button probably harder than is strictly necessary and leans back against the mirror plated wall behind her. A thread of excitement sews itself tightly through her stomach as the numbers tick up and up on the screen above the panel of buttons until the elevator stops with a gentle lurch and the doors slide open. 

Maybe this should feel like the point of no return instead of Vacaville, but it doesn’t. Set in her decision, Rey’s almost calm. 

She takes a moment to consult the wall opposite the elevator for the direction of Matt’s room before setting off with steady steps. Her boots are soundless against the carpeted floor of the hallway as they carry her to his door. 

She checks and re-checks the number on the door with the room number he’d texted her when he’d checked-in and raises a shaky hand. It falls limply against the thick laminate at first, producing a knock so quiet that Rey’s not even sure if it made a noise at all. She steels herself, clenching her fist into a tighter ball before slamming her fist soundly into the hard imitation-wood three times. Her knuckles throb as she steps back from the door but before she has time worry for them the door swings open and Rey forgets that she even has knuckles at all.

“You’re tall.” The words are out of Rey’s mouth before she can stop them. Matt’s silhouette takes up almost the entire frame of the door and it throws her off. 

Clad in a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and his glasses he looks almost like a cartoon, his features too sharp and in-focus to fully line up with the person that Rey’s only ever seen through screens. Her hands twitch at her sides as she’s overcome with the urge to poke him to test out whether or not he’s a hologram, but she manages to restrain herself.

“You’re _here_.” Matt’s voice is richer in person somehow, smoother maybe.

Rey nods, if it weren’t for the feeling of her chest rising and falling under the strap of her bag she would swear she wasn’t breathing. 

“Come in.” He pulls he door open wider, making space for her.

There’s no question in his tone so Rey obeys wordlessly. The chapstick on her lips suddenly feels waxy and oppressive as she wanders past Matt and into his hotel room. It’s exactly what she would have expected based on the lobby. Dressed in more soft browns and creams with not-quite-pretty art hanging on the walls the nondescript familiarity of it sooths her.

With her back to Matt, Rey hears him shut the door with a snick.

“You can leave your things here while we get dinner.” He offers. 

“No. No dinner I-” Rey lets her bag slide off of her shoulder and spins to face him. She doesn’t know where she was going with the sentence anyways, so she lets the rest of it die at the back of her throat. 

Matt eyes her cautiously from where he’s standing in front of the door. His chest rises and falls so little that Rey can barely track the movement. He holds himself so still that she’s left to wonder again if he’s even real at all. It takes Rey a moment to recognize what he’s doing, shoulders slightly hunched in, making no move to approach her; he’s trying not to scare her off. 

Well, Rey thinks to herself as she rubs her lips together, she’s no fucking prey animal.

With that, she takes a shaky breath before marching over to greet Matt properly. She doesn’t pause when she reaches him, instead stretching up onto the balls of her feet to catch his face between both of her hands. 

The angle is awkward to say the least. Their heights don’t do anything to help Rey out on her endeavor as she makes a valiant attempt to kiss him. She mostly just ends up pressing her lips into the skin right above his chin for a moment before she steps back. She stands confidently, chin raised, as she maintains eye contact. He doesn’t have to know about the spiral of embarrassment that she’s tamping down in her chest because he hadn’t kissed her back. 

Rey isn’t sure what she’s expected to do now. That had been her grand gesture. Admittedly not very grand, but a gesture nonetheless.

She stands barely three feet away from him rivalling him in his stillness, sure that she’s about ten seconds away from tears when he moves. With one hand Matt brushes his thumb slowly across the space below his lower lip where she’d kissed him, and then he’s on her. 

He closes the space between them with one long stride and wraps both of his arms around Rey’s lower back, pulling her into him; the kiss is soft and unhurried. Bent over her as he is Rey still has to lean up onto her toes to reach his plush mouth. That is, until he tightens his arms around her and pulls her up until her feet dangle haplessly under her. On instinct she reaches up to sink her fingers into his soft hair as he nips at her bottom lip and slides his tongue into her mouth. He then takes the opportunity to hitch her up by her ass, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as she tastes him for the first time. 

Rey hadn’t even noticed Matt moving under her until she feels the solid press of a wall behind her back. Her grip on his hair tightens as he sucks lightly on the tip of her tongue and rubs his thumbs into her hipbones through her jeans.

It’s probably ridiculous, but Rey’s never seen the sexual appeal of kissing someone until now. She’s always understood the practicalities of the matter: to get closer with them, to express that you’re attracted to them, to form a bond with them maybe. But this? Matt? It’s something else entirely, there’s all of that and then some. Of course Rey’s had hookups before, but they had always been relatively uncomfortable; interluded with the knock of teeth, hands pawing clumsily at her breasts, or her hair getting stuck in between the links of their watch. Suffice to say that they had all ended awkwardly and without much fanfare.

Matt though is an entirely new beast. He toes the line of passion and calculation with ease and makes her shutter as he curls his tongue up, dragging it across the roof of her mouth. Rey’s nails skitter and jump across the back of his scalp as he tucks one of his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans, pressing her more insistently against the wall. She can’t help but groan as the adjusted position shifts the seam of her jeans to press up against her clit, spurring her to grind into him as his tongue plays with hers, but before she can set a proper rhythm he’s pulling back. 

The muscles in Matt’s neck strain underneath her fingertips as he cranes his head back to catch her eye. His glasses sit crookedly on his nose and his mouth looks violently red against his pale skin in Rey’s quick catalogue of his face. 

“Hi,” Rey sighs the word as she gulps down lungfuls of air, chest rising and falling rapidly under her sweater.

“Hello,” the breath that fans out across Rey’s face is enough to break her arms out in goosebumps. “You’re right.”

“What?” 

He brings his face closer to hers again, nudging at her cheek with his nose, and just as Rey thinks he’s going to kiss her he changes his course, sliding his mouth over to her ear. “We should skip dinner.” The words are whispered out in a low rumble before he flicks her earlobe with his tongue. 

“Right, y-yeah.” 

Matt laughs lightly before walking them back and away from the wall, hands still planted firmly under her ass. Rey squeaks as he tosses her onto the soft mattress of the hotel room bed before she’s scrambling to push herself up towards the headboard. 

“You gonna join me?” 

Matt stands at the foot of the bed, staring. 

“Mmm,” he hums, hesitating for a moment more before crawling up the bed until he’s hovering over top of her.

He uses one hand to prop himself up her as the other slides along the side of her neck. The feeling of his large hand resting against the thin skin covering her fluttering pulse point sends a bolt of heat rippling down the muscles in her back. 

His dark eyes flick up and down her face before he dips his head down to kiss her again. He explores and re-explores the depths of her mouth with his tongue as he runs the thumb on her neck casually down her windpipe. Excitement flutters high in Rey’s chest at the newness of it all as she lets herself melt into his skilled movements and the hot press of his body on top of hers, trying desperately to keep up.

Over time, one of Matts legs ends up slotted between both of Rey’s and she makes a point of grinding into it as it pins her to the mattress. On her upstrokes she can feel the firm length of him through his jeans and her sweater. 

There’s something incredibly heady about it. The fact that he’s hard for her, that he wants _her_. The knowledge that he needs her just as badly as she needs him makes her head swim and sends sparks shooting across the backs of her eyelids. The feeling of his hard cock straining towards her is almost better than the friction she gets on her clit as she cants her hips, _almost_. 

Rey feels her nipples harden as Matts fingers creep along the bottom edge of her sweater, he _just_ brushes the tips along the soft skin of her stomach but it’s enough to make her shutter. 

“Okay?” He whispers as he feels her jerk underneath him, his lips are shiny with spit and Rey’s chapstick.

She can only nod dumbly. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” It’s hard to spit the word out as the pads of his fingers press distractingly into her stomach.

“Yes?” A teasing smile plays at the corners of Matts lips as he curls is fingers into a fist against her jeans, fingers retracting from where they’d been touching her bare skin.

“Yes.” Rey furrows her brow reaching down with both of her hands to uncurl his, dragging it higher up under her sweater than it had been before.

Matt flexes his hand against the unexplored skin of her torso. With his fingers spread his hand spans from the edge of her bra down to her navel. Seemingly satisfied, he leans back down and presses a gentle kiss into the corner of her mouth while he slides his hand slowly up and over the fabric of her bra. 

Rey can feel hesitation lingering in his movements so decides to offer him some encouragement. Without preamble she pulls her sweater up and over her head, tossing it off the side of the bed. Matt’s hand stills completely on top of her bra covered breast as his dark eyes sweep over the newly exposed skin. Cautiously, Matt traces the top edge of the sky blue lace with one finger, the side of his hand brushing her hardened nipple in the process. 

“I want you to touch me.”

“Am I not?” Matt lip curls up ironically as he drags his finger over her cleavage.

“No.”

“Hmm,” Matt continues to trace over her chest adding another finger alongside the first. “Better?”

“ _Not really_ ,” Rey huffs, annoyance colouring her tone. She tries not to shiver as heat pools between her legs under Matt’s teasing movements.

“And now?” He moves suddenly to cup her breast, thumb rubbing circles over her clothed nipple. 

“Better,” she chokes out before composing herself. “But I think you can do more.”

“More, huh?” Matt tweaks her nipple between two fingers and the thin lace of her bra chafes against the puckered skin. “Greedy.”

Rey only blinks down at him.

That’s all it seems to take though because Matt is suddenly reaching under her body, hand sliding against her the skin of her back to twist open the hooks of her bra. With the drag of straps down her tanned arms the garment finds itself discarded on the floor next to her sweater. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Matt breathes as he takes in her straining pink nipples. 

The single word is all the warning Rey gets before he’s licking over the hardened flesh with the broad expanse of his tongue. Rey arches her lower back as he repeats the motion, eyes screwed shut. 

“More?” The word fans out across her wet flesh and Rey’s nipples harden impossibly further at the sensation. 

“Uh huh.”

Rey feels more than she sees Matt’s response of a grin as the top of his cheek brushes her sensitive skin. He then begins to work her breasts in earnest, licking, sucking, and kissing until her chest slowly goes red under his skilled mouth.

All of it is new. Rey’s never even had someone’s hands on her bare breasts before, let alone someone’s mouth and it somehow feels like too much and not enough all at once. Overwhelmed and unsure of what to do Rey fists her hands into the soft blanket underneath her and tries to keep herself as still as she can manage. It’s not an easy feat, what with the way that Matt is sucking on one peaked nipple and rolling the other, slicked with his spit, back and forth between his fingers, but she tries. With every thrum of his tongue over her the sensitive skin more and more heat pools between her legs and she’s tempted to reach into her jeans. Unsure of the etiquette in this situation though she clenches her teeth as hard as she clenches her fingers and abstains. 

When Matt pauses to come up for air Rey feels his gaze trace one of her hands. Gently, he moves to unfurl it by sweeping one of his thumbs from the center of her hand out to flatten her fingers against the mattress. A somewhat more elegant performance of what she had done to him earlier.

She eyes his thumb carefully as it says pressed against the palm of her hand, its length spans the entirety of her palm and Rey’s tongue goes dry in her mouth. There’s something endlessly appealing about the sheer size of Matt compared to her. Something that Rey cares little to examine beyond acknowledging that it adds to the pool of arousal settled between her thighs. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes?” Rey’s slightly thrown off by the question. Right now she’s more than alright. 

“You seem tense.” Matt says as he draws himself back up to hover over.

“Am I supposed to be loose?” It’s only after the words are out of her mouth that she’s faced with the double meaning. Blood rushed and burns under the skin of her cheeks at the realization.

Matt shrugs, unphased. His dark eyes don’t give anything away.

“I’m sorry, I’ll, I can be less tense.”

“You don’t have to _be_ anything.” Matt shakes his head, fingers leaving Rey’s hand to trace up the length of her sun-freckled arm. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Rey hates that the words sound whiny. Embarrassed, she shifts her gaze from Matt’s eyes up to the hair that’s hanging down over the tops of his glasses. 

“I know.” Rey’s eyes wander from Matt’s fringe to his lips. “Let yourself feel what you feel and react how you react. If being tensed up is what feels natural, then stay tensed.”

“It doesn’t feel natural.” Rey admits.

“What does?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ll just have to try things out until something does.”

Rey swallows hard and nods. And when Matt leans down to kiss her, she sinks her fingers into his hair; because that feels natural.

“Quick learner.”

“I have my moments.”

“You don’t have to be afraid. Let your feelings guide you.”

“Okay,” Rey licks her lips. “Then I want you in me.” She nods once, a show. “That feels natural.”

Matt drops his head, forehead pressed heavily against Rey’s. His hand disappears from her arm and snakes its way down her body to cup her clothed cunt.

“You need to learn to walk before you learn to run, baby.” He squeezes his hand firmly around her and she jolts, breathing heavily against his face.

“Teach me how to walk then.”

“Planning on it.” He kisses her again, but Rey, entirely too distracted by the heat of his hand, can’t seem to make her tongue work properly in response. So she doesn’t try to. Instead she unweaves her fingers from Matt’s hair and settles them both on top of his.

“You said you’d teach me how to walk, not crawl.” 

Matt doesn’t say anything to her, just raises an eyebrow before pushing himself back to sit, hands in his lap, knees bracketing hers.

Rey is about to protest the removal of his hand, but he beats her to the punch by smoothing both of his large palms back over her jean covered mound, pushing her own hands to the side in the process. Her stomach muscles tense and jump as she looks on with a dry mouth and some vital part of her brain feels like it disconnects from the rest of her body when he undoes the button at the tops of her jeans with deft fingers. 

“More blue.” Is all Matt says as he drags her pants down her legs, underwear coming into view.

“To match,” Rey explains as Matt resettles next to her on the bed in order to fully remove her jeans. “Well,” she laughs, “they were to match anyways.” She cups her breasts for emphasis and the abused skin burns hotly against her hands, “guess I should’ve worn red instead.”

“I like the blue.” He traces the seam of the lace gently from her clit down along the wet stain she’s made in the thin fabric. “It’s a Resistance colour,” he muses. That’s not why she’d bought the new set to wear tonight, but it also doesn’t surprise her that Matt would make a Star Wars reference. Like the first night they’d met, the franchise often makes an appearance in their sexual encounters. 

“Isn’t their colour, like, orange?” Rey’s Star Wars knowledge admittedly pales in comparison to Matt’s, but she’s pretty sure she’s right.

“Lightsabers,” is all Matt says as he slides a thumb under the lace covering her hip. He rubs idle circles into the skin there and Rey shivers lightly with renewed want. 

“I should’ve worn green then.” Rey says, catching Matt’s eye. “Could’ve made a lightsaber reference _and_ a Yoda reference. Two birds.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” There’s a glint in Matt’s eye that holds a promise Rey can’t quite decipher. “The last thing I want to be thinking about when I fuck you is some mouldy old wrinkly raisin bastard.” 

“Have some respect, he’s like the most powerf-” Rey chokes on the rest of her sentence as Matt moves the hand on her hip suddenly to slide inside her of panties. He drags a thick finger down the centre of her wet folds and Rey’s head spins.

“You were saying?” An amused smile twitches at the corners of Matts lips as he uses his fore and ring fingers to spread her, playing her with his middle. He doesn’t enter her, just slides his finger curiously around the sensitive skin. 

“Right,” Rey breathes, shaking her head to clear it. “Yoda can die in a fucking ditch.” 

“Mmm,” Matt nods. “That’s what I thought.” He uses his thumb and her own wetness to rub lightly at her clit as if in approval and the action sends sparks flying down her splayed legs. 

He pulls an embarrassing sort of keening noise from her as he circles her clit with not nearly enough pressure. And then another when he does it again.

“You’re so wet for me baby, so good.”

The only response he gets from her is a low moan when he flicks her clit with his thumb, middle finger still running through her folds. Her slick skin yields to him like a hot knife through butter. But then, as suddenly as he’d started touching her, he stops. He drags his moistened fingers out of her underwear and across her stomach, leaving a glistening trail in their wake. All she can do is watch on slack jawed as he takes them in his mouth, carefully sucking all of her from them. 

They leave his mouth with a wet pop. “Take your panties off.”

Rey hastens to obey, scrambling with an uncoordinated sort of desperation to untangle the blue lace from around her legs and kick it off the end of the bed. 

“I think that I was right.” Matt says as Rey settles back down, now completely bare.

“About what?” She tries not to squirm under his appraising gaze and ignores the itch in her fingers that urges her to cover herself back up. She’s never been fully naked in front of someone before, not in real life anyways, and it brings about a new sort of vulnerability that she unused to. 

“I _think_ ,” he pushes her legs apart with sure hands, settling himself down so that he’s eye level with her burning core. Her legs catch and stay pressed open against his broad shoulders. “That you’re going to stretch around _one_ of my fingers.”

“Oh,” excitement at his words and embarrassment at how spread out she is to him work in tandem to churn her stomach.

“Should I test my theory out?” 

“Yes,” it’s too much to look at Matt so she looks instead at the off-white ceiling of the room, swallowing hard, “ _please_.”

“I got you.” They’re words that he’s said before, but this time she _feels_ them as his breath caresses her slick folds. 

“You do.” Rey feels his breath hitch between her thighs at the words and hazards a glance back down at him. 

He doesn’t let her break eye contact this time, just holds her in it as he spreads her with his thumbs and smooths his tongue over her from taint to clit. “All for me.” It’s not a question, but Rey nods anyways, toes curling in the wake of the unfamiliar sensation. “Relax,” he instructs before he lets spit drip from his mouth down to her aching centre.

“I’m trying.” And she is. Sort of. It’s just hard when there are approximately a thousand things running through her head and only about three brain cells processing all of them. 

“Breathe.” She does. Long drags through her nose like she does during yoga, but unlike yoga they stutter and hitch as Matt rubs firm circles into her clit with a thumb. 

“Okay?” He asks when the firm tip of a finger prods at her entrance.

“Uh huh.” 

With that he enters her for the first time, just gently, and just with one finger. And it feels, well, it feels fine. Alright. Not really any different than when she uses her own fingers on herself. It’s odd, and alien, and maybe just a bit more exciting than her own hand if only because she’s not the one in control. 

“How’s that?” Matt asks with unwarranted concern.

“Fine,” Rey nods, “yeah.”

“Still fine?” He starts to move the finger slowly, in and out, deeper than she’s used to but no more painful than two of her own small fingers; that is to say not painful at all. 

“Still fine.” She’s snug around him, and it’s strange being touched in places she hasn’t even felt herself, but not bad. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Rey isn’t sure exactly what the appropriate response to that is, so she just clenches down on him experimentally. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats staring at the movement of her around his dripping finger. “Do you think you can take another.”

“Yeah,” Rey tries to breathe deeply again, relaxing her walls around his intrusion.

With his first finger already buried inside of her Matt slides his second finger into her with a calculated sort of precision. She watches, wide eyed, as his hand flexes and strains to push the second digit in along with the first and she does her best to relax tight walls in his way further with little success. The inner muscles of her thigh twitch against Matt’s t-shirt clad shoulder until he manages to press his fingers all the way in. And, _oh_ , maybe two was what she had been expecting to feel when he’d entered her with one.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Rey nods, “just, I need. Give me a second.”

Matt obliges, pressing a kiss into her mound as Rey silently curses herself for not having practiced this on a dildo like any other sane woman on track to lose their virginity probably would have. She tries not to move much as her inner walls slowly yield to Matt and conform to the shape of his fingers. It’s not painful, just a lot. She worries for a moment about cracking his thick fingers with how tightly she feels like she’s wrapped around him (and wouldn’t _that_ be a story for Poe about how the night went), but doesn’t hold onto it for long as she examines Matt’s unbothered face. 

“I think,” she wriggles a bit, testing the waters lightly, “I think you can move now.”

“Take your time, baby.” 

“No, I think.” Rey clenches down on the two fingers then, and the fact that she even has to room to do that reassures her. “I _know_ you can move now.”

“Alright,” Matt curls his fingers just slightly before they still inside of her again. “You’ll tell me if I need to stop.” The iron in his voice doesn’t leave any room for protest. “Say it.”

“I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.” Rey promises. 

Matt takes the opportunity then to move his fingers properly, he sets a gentle pace and Rey twitches as he thrums at her clit with his thumb on the upstrokes. She can feel more of her own slick coat his fingers as he continues with his movements and slowly but surely Rey feels herself warming to him. Her body sparks and sputters with interest, electrical currents running from her clit to the bottoms of her feet under his sure hand. With the other he reaches up the length of her body to toy again with one of her already overworked nipples and she groans at the feeling as the action almost brings the pool of heat between her legs to a boil. She arches and strains into his movements as he speeds up the pace of his thumb on her clit and Rey swears she can feel every the placement of every single nerve in her back with the way his movements light them up. 

“Please,” she whimpers. “So good.”

“Yeah?” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” it’s more of a moan than the word she intends it to be.

“How about now?” Matt curls both of his fingers into her front wall, the same way she has since the night she’d met him, and Rey clenches uncontrollable around him, body seizing as colours that Rey is sure don’t exist pop and fizz behind her eyelids. “You’re okay. _Relax_.” Rey _tries_. First she unclenches her cunt from the vise like hold it has on Matt’s fingers, then she unwinds the seized muscles in her stomach; the tightened filaments in her legs are a lost cause though, all Rey can do about them is cross some metaphorical fingers and hope that they don’t cramp. “Look at you,” Matt rubs his thumb lightly over her nipple. “So good for me.”

Rey nods, “for you.”

“My good girl.” He starts circling the pads of his fingertips into the sensitive skin of her front wall and Rey cries out, trying not to tense up again. The soles of her feet go numb as he alternates between dragging lines into the spongy skin and circling it with a rhythm that Rey doesn’t have the mental capacity to decipher. “Relax, relax, relax. So perfect for me, so responsive, you’re so wet for me baby I can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy. You’re going to look so pretty coming apart like this on my cock.”

“Please,” Rey whines, “I’m close, _please_.”

“I know baby, breathe for me.” Matt says as he rubs his fingers into her g spot at the same time as he plants his thumb on her clit. This time there’s no change in pattern, no break in the movements, just the press of his fingers and the pleasure that she rips from them.

Suddenly, Rey can hear everything. The rustle of Matt’s body as he adjusts himself against the bed, the wet noise she makes as she swallows around her dry tongue, the shuffle of her hair against the skin of her neck; everything. And then nothing. Nothing as she shatters around Matt’s hand, cumming for the first time on fingers that aren’t her own, seizing and fluttering around his hand as all of the nerve endings in her legs split in two, heat fried beyond salvation.

“…wet you’re making my hand, fuck baby, it’s so... beautiful, wrapped around my… fuck look at your little… could cum from just watching you…” Matt’s voice fades in and out as sound comes slowly back to her. His fingers continue to press and push at her sensitive skin until she gathers the strength to lift her hand and wrap it around his wrist to still it.

Rey presses her tongue up into the roof of her mouth for a moment before she speaks with a shaky voice. “Is my nose leaking?” 

“What?”

“Because,” she breathes. “You know.” Matt does not look like he knows. “I think my brain just melted. So I was wondering if it was leaking out of my nose.”

Matt stares at her with a sort of half-stricken half-amused look on his face until eventually he forces out a laugh. Admittedly, the joke had sounded somewhat less half-baked and nonsensical in her head. 

“Thank you.” She tries again. “I always knew an orgasm would be better at your hand than mine.” 

“My pleasure.”

“I think you’ll find that it was mine actually.” Rey doesn’t know why, but she isn’t as tired as she usually is after she orgasms. Maybe it’s because she’s motivated by the prospect of losing her virginity. Maybe it’s because she wants to make Matt feel as good as he’d just made her. 

“I could watch you cum all day baby.”

She feels a tremor run though her body at his words, an effect of them, or an aftershock of her orgasm, she couldn’t say. “Is that an offer?”

“Could be.” Matt moves the hand that had been on her chest to settle overtop of the taught skin of her stomach. He presses down firmly as he withdraws his fingers, shiny and slick with her arousal, from her messy cunt. That’s not what has Rey covering her face with her hands though, no, what has Rey covering her face with her hands is that Matt’s two fingers are fucking _pruned_. 

“Oh my god,” she says, words muffled by the heels of her hands. “It looks like you just went swimming.” 

“Mmm,” Matt agrees. “And with how absolutely sopping you are I’d argue that I did.” Rey’s sweat licked face burns under her hands as she listens to the sound of him cleaning his fingers with his mouth. “It’s okay,” he continues casually. “I like it.”

“You _like_ it?” Rey withdraws her hands from her face so that she can prop herself up on her elbows to get a good look at him. 

“It’s irrefutable proof.” He pauses, “of what I do to you.”

“Oh,” Rey supposes that makes some sort of sense. “And where’s my proof then?”

“Your proof,” Matt says as he moves from in between her legs to settle himself on the bed next to her. “Is right here.” He takes her hand in one of his and presses it into the tented front of his jeans.

“Ah, I see.” She doesn’t see, she feels. Feels the hard length of him, searching and hot as she cups her hand around the thick denim. “So, if that was walking, am I ready to run then?” Her hand moves up his clothed cock, and she doesn’t know whether to feel terrified or excited at just how big he feels under her movements. 

“Jogging, baby.” Matt presses his hand into the back of hers, trapping it so that she can’t move it any further.

“Jogging is not part of the saying.”

“It is now.”

“Okay,” this isn’t going to be a conversation she’s going to win, and truth be told she’s not even sure that it’s one she wants to. “What does _jogging_ entail?”

“Something that I said I’d do night one.” Matt says as he rolls off of the bed and walks over to open one of the room’s overly-large dresser drawers.

Rey wracks her brain trying to remember all of the things that Matt had said he’d do to her the night they’d met but finds that she can’t. It’s just kind of a muddled blur of something about Star Wars and Darth Vader and then her bringing herself off on her fingers. When Matt turns around with a red and black device in his hands Rey remembers exactly what he’s referring to though. “No fucking way, you’re not serious.”

“I am,” Matt says calmly, face unconcerned as Rey pushes herself up into a seated position to get a better look at the plastic in his hands.

“You’re gonna to fuck me with Darth Vader’s lightsaber.” The words are a shocked sort of hollow as they tumble past her lips.

Lightsaber is probably too generous of a term for the dildo that he’s holding, but the design is clear in its purpose. One end of it is comprised of a sturdy looking sliver handle ridged with black bars; the hilt. From that end springs the rest of the bright red length, unlike a lightsaber however, there’s a dildo where the blade should be. It doesn’t look intimidating of its own merit; the phallus doesn’t even span the length of one of Matt’s hands. It looks intimidating because he's the one wielding it.

“Yes,” Matt agrees, moving to sit on the end of the bed. “It’s not without its practicalities.” He says conversationally, eyes flicking over her face.

“What, that you wanna see me _practically_ split apart on a lightsaber?” 

“No, because it’ll stretch you better than my fingers can.” He says earnestly. “And I also want to see you split apart on _Darth Vader’s_ lightsaber.” 

Rey purses her lips, stomach clenching in interest. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea per se, but she has demands to make first. “I will let you use it on me,” a ghost of a smile plays out across Matt’s face, “ _if_ you strip first.” 

Apparently Rey should’ve driven a harder bargain because Matt sets the dildo carefully next to her leg on the bed and starts pulling his clothes off immediately. The plastic bounces against her skin as he stands to shuck off his jeans and briefs until he’s completely bare for her.

“Fuck,” her eyes sweep over and over the hard planes and cords of his muscled body. “You’re like, _shredded_.” Rey doesn’t think she’s ever used the word shredded before, but it’s the only way she can even think to begin describing him. She had known he was in shape before he'd undressed, but this? This is kind of over the top if she’s being honest. Her gaze trails and lingers over his hardened cock and suddenly the prospect of being fucked with the lightsaber first doesn’t seem like such a ridiculous idea. 

“I have a gym subscription.” He shrugs.

“I also have a gym subscription, but _Jesus_.”

Matt just smiles, grabbing a bottle of lube from the same drawer he’d gotten the dildo from before making his way back over to the bed. His body settles heavily onto the mattress next to her and she can feel renewed arousal dampening the tops of her thighs. 

She turns onto her side, reaching out before she pauses, hand suspended in midair. “Can I touch you?”

Rey watches Matt’s Adam’s apple bob before he nods.

With slow hands she traces the contours of his large body. Her fingers search and explore the almost endless expanse of pale skin until they find themselves stuttering over the lines cut into his pelvis. Rey holds his gaze as she reaches down to drag her fingers over the length of his cock. It twitches in her hand as she feels her way, just lightly, up the velvet covered steel. Emboldened, she repeats the movement, slow strokes up and down. Pre-cum drags wet streaks into her palm but still she continues, fascinated by the way his foreskin moves and slides under her imprecise movements. 

“Enough,” Matt says finally, pulling her hand away from his engorged length.

But Rey isn’t finished. She removes her hand from his but only to bring it up to her mouth, licking the trails he’d left on her palm with a few strokes of her tongue. And it’s not good, not bad either, just a mix of overly salty and overly bitter. Briefly, she considers wiping the rest of his pre-cum on the bed but then she notices the way his eyes are transfixed on her movements and continues until nothing but skin remains. 

“I like tasting you.” It’s not a lie. She doesn’t like the taste _of_ him but there’s something primal and arousing about the taste of him sitting at the back of her tongue. 

Matt sets his mouth into a hard line, muscle jumping in his jaw as he chews on his words before he speaks. “Ready to jog, baby?”

“I-” Matt cups her face with one large hand, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. “Yeah,” she nods, “yes.”

“Good girl.” Rey clenches her thighs together at the praise before letting them fall apart, spreading herself for Matt.

He then grabs the toy and starts to slick the bright red end of it with lube.

“I’m already wet.” Rey flushes as he coats the plastic.

“I can see that.” She feels Matts heated gaze as it traces the glistening apex of her thighs. He then pauses in his work on the dildo to run the fingers that had been inside of her earlier through her folds. “This is bigger than my fingers though baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.” She insists, the wet noise Matt’s fingers make as it drags over her slit is enough for her to know that. It should be enough for him too.

“I will.” The hand that had been playing with her folds suddenly presses its heavy weight into her neck. “I know what’s best for you baby girl, and you’d do well to remember that.” His voice is soft enough that Rey knows he’s of no real threat to her, but firm enough to make her squirm with want.

She nods and Matt tightens his hand just slightly against the delicate skin of her neck before he lets it go in favour of picking up the lube slicked imitation lightsaber. He uses his other hand to widen her already splayed legs to press the tip of the device into her clit before running it through her folds. The feeling is different than his fingers, bigger if she wants to state the obvious, but also firmer and not as warm. He repeats the motion a few times, dragging the tip firmly from her clit to her entrance. He takes care to pause and press the plastic into the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs when he gets the chance to, making her legs twitch.

Rey loses track of how many times he does it when he finally, _finally_ , lets the tip catch at her slicked opening. The sight of the lightsaber between her legs is pretty obscene but it reaches a new level when Matt clicks the button at the side of the handle, igniting it. The newly lit lights inside of the device bathe her thighs in red light and its refection bounces off of Matt’s large glasses as his eyes stay trained on where the tip presses against her entrance.

Rey isn’t sure what to say, so she swallows around her tongue and says nothing. It doesn’t really change anything. And if she’s getting fucked by a lightsaber anyways, she may as well go all in.

“Ready, baby?” 

Rey nods, _as she’ll ever be._

“You’re so perfect for me,” Matt groans as he begins to push the device into her. His own cock is almost as red as the one in his hand. 

The bottoms of Rey’s feet tingle as the head of the lightsaber breaches her fluttering entrance. Matt’s right. The dildo is bigger than his fingers and its added girth presses insistently against her walls. As stretched as they already are, it’s still uncomfortable as the plastic prises her open. 

“Look at you,” Matt coos, rubbing his unoccupied hand over the tremoring skin of her lower stomach. “My good girl letting me open her up like this.”

“Just for you.” Rey reaches down to cover the hand on her stomach with her own.

“So pretty,” Matt presses the dildo further into her. Rey tries to relax her walls as much as she can, but the lightsaber still stretches her with every movement in makes. “Look at your little cunt, dripping for Vader’s saber.” He draws the dildo out before pressing it in further than he had before and Rey inhales sharply, sparks burning trails across her stomach with how deep it is. “You were made for this,” Matt runs the thumb under Rey’s hand over her clit and she clenches reflexively. “So greedy. Hungry for it.” His thumb brushes her clit again and Rey feels more of her own arousal gush around the plastic. 

Matt continues to work her over with the pseudo lightsaber, setting a rhythm and pressing in deeper with every thrust of his wrist. At some point Rey’s eyes end up clenched tightly shut and she only opens them when Matt orders her to. She looks down at her swollen cunt and almost cries when she realizes that he’s managed to fit the whole thing inside of her. 

“I should keep you like this,” Matt muses, twisting the saber as a mixture of lube and her own slick drip down the sides of it. “Stuffed full of Vader’s saber, completely at my mercy.” He pressed his thumb _hard_ into her clit and she jumps. “Don’t you agree?”

Rey nods, dumbstruck at the feeling of being so full, of not feeling so achingly empty for once in her life. 

“Say it.” Matt orders for the second time that night.

“I-, yeah, yes. You should,” she swallows hard as Matt pulls the saber halfway out before twisting it back into her yielding cunt. “You should, keep me like this.”

“Mmm,” Matt licks the skin of her stomach, inhaling deeply, “my little cunt. I’d keep you spread like this, waiting for me. Open and ready for whenever I wanted to use you.”

Rey whines as Matt rubs circles into her clit, “ _please_.” 

“My good girl.” He continues to work the saber almost fully out of her aching center before pressing it all the way in. The rhythm he sets is fast enough that Rey can’t quite breathe properly, but slow enough that she can feel _everything_. The slide of the fake veins on the saber against her hot walls drags a guttural moan out of her followed by a litany of curses interwoven with Matt’s name. The pressure and the depth of Matt’s actions has heat building with increasing speed, branding a fire against the organs of her lower abdomen but she can’t, she _can’t_.

“Stop.” She says, suddenly spurred into action as one of the ridges of the dildo catches against the sensitive skin of her front wall. 

Matt’s hand stills without hesitation, “okay, baby?”

“Yeah, no, yeah.” Rey’s sweaty chest rises and falls rapidly as she blinks the haze of pleasure out of her eyes. “I’m almost, I think,” she takes a steadying breath before she tries again. “I think I’m close.”

“Let me finish you off, baby girl.” Matt’s tongue darts out to wet his lower lip.

“No,” Rey shakes her head once. “The next time I come I want you to be inside of me, _please_.” Desperation cracks the last word in two.

“Okay, baby. You’re okay.” Matt crawls up her body to push her sweaty hair back from her flushed face. “I got you,” he assures her before taking her mouth in a searching kiss. Rey responds easily, meeting his tongue with her own and as their mouths slide together. She feels him pull the lightsaber out of her cunt, placing it on the bed next to her thigh and she kicks her leg out, rolling it off of the bed. 

“Please I need you,” Rey whines, “feels so empty.” 

“My good girl, begging so nicely for my cock.” Matt interlaces the fingers of one hand with hers and presses it into the mattress next to her head. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much.” He whispers into her ear.

“I will,” she squeezes his hand, “but I’m ready.”

“Okay, baby.” 

Rey closes her eyes as her feels the hot tip of Matt’s cock nudge against her entrance. She’s glad that they’d already squared away the technicalities of birth control and their STI statuses long before she’d made the drive up this afternoon because she thinks that she’d burst into flames with need if they had to stop to talk about it now. He’s hot, and blunt, and girthier than the dildo as he presses into her and all of it makes her clench down against him before she relaxes again. He's steady and unrelenting as he presses the length of himself into her and Rey is grateful for his self-assured movements. Grateful for his ability to take control. Grateful for the weight of his hand in hers. 

“Alright?”

“Uh huh, just keep going.”

“You’re so good for me,” Matt runs his free hand down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “So tight around me, like you were made for my cock.” 

Rey breathes heavily, vision blurring in and out with the feeling of how completely stretched out around him she feels. 

“Look down baby,” she doesn’t need to to know that Matt is fully sheathed inside of her but does it anyways, awed by the way that she can’t tell where he ends and she begins. 

“Fuck,” she chokes out cupping her free hand behind Matt’s neck. “I can feel you in my _throat_.” 

Now it’s Matt’s turn to squeeze Rey’s hand. “God, you have no idea what you to do me.”

“I reckon that I do,” Rey counters, clenching down around his unyielding length. “Make me yours Matt.” She whispers, hooking one of her legs up and around the back of his. 

He obliges her, thrusting once before pausing to examine her face. He must find what he’s looking for in her expression because he does it again, and again, and again, building up the movements up rhythmically, encouraged by the press of her heel into the back of his thigh. “You’re so perfect like this, tight little pussy wrapped around me. It’s like I dreamed you up.” Rey moans and arches as Matt pauses on one of his upstrokes to grind his pelvis into her clit. “I’m going to ruin you.” He promises, “I’m going to absolutely destroy you for anyone that comes after me.”

Rey nods frantically in agreement as heat shoots up and down her legs when Matt starts working at her clit with two fingers.

“I’m going to come so deeply inside of you that you’ll never be able to get me out.” He’s trusting into her so hard that her teeth knock together with every stroke but somehow he’s still able to maintain his relentless assault on her clit. “You,” _clack_ , “belong,” _clack_ , “to,” _clack_ , “me,” _clack_. 

And then it stops. Rey’s teeth don’t knock together as Matt pulls out halfway and starts pounding her like that, the tip of his cock dragging perpetually against her front wall at the new angle. It’s a good thing that her teeth have stopped knocking together because it gives her the opportunity to _wail_. She babbles as her body is engulfed in flames, somewhere between begging and cursing and _Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt_. 

“I got you baby, I got you, my girl, my good girl. Come for me baby girl, come on my cock like the little slut you were born to be.” 

And Rey, not one to disobey, does.

All the air in the room disappears as Rey falls apart for the second time. Fire replaces the blood in her veins, and she can feel every cell racing around her body, scorching her from the inside out. She burns and burns and with no smoke to knock her out before the flames lick her up, it’s the most exquisite death on the planet. 

She comes back to herself a pile of ash, light and scattered, threatening to blow away and disappear like she’d never even existed. 

The calm of being no more than burnt rubble only lasts for a moment though before she’s thrust back into the reality of being a woman. A woman with a cock buried so deeply inside of her that she can taste it. A woman with shaking limbs and sweaty skin. A woman mumbling and cursing and encouraging until she feels a man spend inside of her. A woman breathing shallowly as two hundred and forty five pounds of muscle collapses on top of her. 

Matt rolls off of her eventually and a large part of her misses the weight that he’d pressed into her lean body. He stands with legs that he must have full control over and cleans her with hands that don’t shake when he moves them. He gives her time to rest and water to recover and then he orders them room service and doesn’t seem to mind when Rey spills a plate full of crumbs into the bed. 

Later that night he teaches her how to take him down her throat and she finds that she doesn’t actually mind the taste of his cum so much if she feels like she’s earned it. As a reward he has her straddle his face and her knuckles go white against the headboard as she’s ripped apart at the seams for the third time.

He wakes her before he leaves the next morning and she tries to convey how thankful she is to him for the night with her hands. He returns the gesture in kind and after he’s gone she gathers her belongings on unsteady legs. The apex of her thighs aches as she drives back to Berkley, but in the morning sunlight the discomfort feels like freedom as she sings along to some flavour of the hour pop song, the wind from her unrolled windows tangling with her hair.

After Sacramento things cool off between them. She thinks that he must feel it too, an unspoken agreement that Sacramento had been the beginning of the end. It’s not so much that anything changes for either of them. Rather it’s that things between them had been building, building, building, with each of their interactions before, like shaking an unopened soda bottle, and Sacramento had been where they’d popped the cap. 

Of course he’s a thought in her mind three years later when she moves to New York to attend NYU for her masters in the department of physics there, but it feels too awkward to reach out now. Too late. That doesn’t stop her from looking for his face in every crowd though, from freezing every time she sees a thatch of bright blonde hair on a crowded sidewalk, or from doing a double take at every crooked jawline and aquiline nose she’s faced with on the subway. These habits wear off after a few months as she settles into a routine, and her coursework, and a new group of friends, but in her quiet moments she finds her mind wandering to Matt more often than not. 

Sweat glues the baby hairs that have escaped her ponytail to the back of her neck as she darts through the produce section of the store, she’s not supposed to be in here, not really. She’d gone for a run to escape the hours of data that she still has adjust for part of one of her research undertakings, but had been lured into the grocery store by a sale on courgettes. They’re one of the easier vegetables to cook in her toaster oven and God knows she needs to eat more vegetables before all of her teeth fall out from a vitamin deficiency due to her diet of sugary off-brand cereals and dollar store pasta. 

She weaves her way through the people scattered around the busy display and apologises hastily as she accidental elbows the tall man beside her. Stretching up onto her tiptoes she picks up two courgettes with deft fingers, careful not to knock anything over in the process. Just when she thinks that she’s succeeded in her task without incident, the man beside her speaks.

“Rey?” It’s just one question. Just one word. Just one _syllable_. And just one foot tripping over the other as she meets the dark gaze that she’d recognize anywhere; even if the hair now framing it is as black as pitch.

The neatly stacked pyramid of courgettes goes careening down around her as her arms flail, but before her ass has a chance to meet with the black produce mat a solid arm catches her around the small of her back. The same arm, in the same place, that had caught her all those years ago for the first time in a hotel room some three thousand miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, that’s that on that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, but to the people who read this and commented I feel like you should know that chapters two through four only exist because of you. This was meant to be a quick one shot so without the comments and feedback I received both here and on [Tumblr](http://unfade.tumblr.com) it would have all started and ended with Omegle. This was all you.
> 
> Also, before you go _please_ look at the [mood board](http://sofondabooks.tumblr.com/post/182596464784/stranger-danger-by-unfade-wip-24) that Desiree (@sofondabooks on [Tumblr](http://sofondabooks.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks)) made, because I love it and fully cried when I first saw it.


End file.
